Pandora Chronicles
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: Join Nick and Judy's hybrid daughter, Pandora. As she makes her way in the world, from infancy to adulthood. A companion fic to Zootopia Files.
1. Age Five

Pandora had worked for two days, taking up both Saturday and Sunday as she worked with the assorted power tools to make her new creation. It took some doing, especially since she was only five years old. But she managed to create her robot nanny.

The reason for this? Her mother, the famous rabbit police officer, Judy Hopps had given birth to a litter of half-fox, half-rabbit kittens. That weekend, Nick and Judy's maternity leave was almost over. And Pandora, being an introverted young girl, did not trust anyone to look after her, or her newborn siblings.

Not that she didn't trust any of her parent's friends or family to take care of them, she just didn't want to inconvenience anyone, especially not her Uncle Davies. Knowing full well that not only did he have a bit of a fear of small children, and his autism limited what he could do without being overwhelmed. But that in his condition, bound to a wheelchair. He'd be overwhelmed by fourteen hybrids, plus Pandora herself. To say nothing of Finnic... of whom she was glad whenever he left.

So, over the last weekend when her parents would be home, Pandora busied herself with creating a robot that would take care of her, and her newborn siblings. It had roughly six arms, a head that looked like a salvaged video camera was covered in bright paint splatters, and it moved about with some manner of hover device.

Pandora turned the robot on. "Ah! I-... who are you?" The robot asked as it took notice of its creator. It was a small mammal, with long fox-like ears, a short-to-medium muzzle, red fur, her left eye was purple while the right was green, and she was wearing a dress that was covered in industrial debris.

"I'm Pandora, I made you. Now state your directive." Pandora said curtly.

"Yes, I am Nanny-Bot. I am programmed for childcare; in addition, I can entertain and protect children." Nanny-Bot said.

"And I was worried that your programming would be corrupted or something," Pandora said, then Nick and Judy entered the tool shed she was working out of.

"Pandora, what are you doing- what is that?" Judy asked as she and Nick looked at the Robo-Nanny in bewilderment.

"Mom, dad! This is... this is something I made. Something that can help with taking care of my brothers and sisters..." Pandora explained anxiously.

"Okay... did you make this in JUST the tool shed?" Nick asked, looking over the Robo-Nanny.

"Well, yeah I've spent the last two days-"

"You made this, in the tool shed... in JUST two days?!" Nick said in surprise.

"Pandora, sweaty, mommy and daddy don't... dislike this robot. It's more that we're just... surprised that you made this at all." Judy said, going down on one knee to look Pandora in the eye. "I mean, do you even know how to create an A.I.?" 

"Oh no mom, I found the AI in a flash drive," Pandora said.

"What?" Judy said in surprise.

"It was in your room, and it had a little drawing of a sheep lady on it," Pandora said.

"Oh... what's the robots name?" Judy asked looking concerned.

"Nanny-bot," Pandora said, unaware of her mother's anxiety.

"Well, you're only five. Nanny-bot, can you access your memories prior to activation please?" Judy said.

"Accessing memories: Error, memories are blocked by a firewall. Cannot access them at this time." Nanny-bot said.

"Well that's weird, why would there even be a firewall?" Pandora said.

"Oh thank goodness... Pan, next time you make a robot like this. Could you PLEASE run it by us? It's not that we don't trust you... it's just that the flash drive you used is VERY dangerous. And your daddy and I would never forgive ourselves if you got yourself hurt." Judy said.

"Where did you even get all these parts? And- IS THIS A HOVER SKIRT?!" Nick said, still bewildered by what he was looking at.

"Well, all the parts I got were right here in the shed," Pandora said.

"Wait... you mean to tell me. That you somehow made a robot, with a HOVER SKIRT? With only scraps, in the tool shed?!... we need to talk to Selene." Nick said.

"In the morning Nick, for now. You need to get some sleep young lady. And maybe get your new robot inside." Judy said they went inside the house.

"Goodnight Pandora," Judy said as she tucked in Pandora.

"And Nanny-bot? It's rude to just turn her off." Pandora said.

"Uh... right. Goodnight, Nanny-bot." Judy said awkwardly.

"Goodnight, Judy." The Nanny-bot said, Judy then pressed Nanny-bots off button.

"I know you can't hear me... but I can tell that mommy and daddy don't like you. But don't worry; they'll learn to like you." Pandora said to the deactivated Nanny-bot.

"I knew we should have hidden that flash-drive better," Judy said under her breath.

"Well, you heard it Carrots. She doesn't know that she's Bellwether. I think you're ignoring the detail that our little Pancake made that thing out of SCRAPS, in a tool shed!" Nick pointed out.

"I'm very much aware and surprised by that. But what happens if that Nanny-bot somehow overcomes the firewall that Selene put on the brain-mapping card? The last thing we need is Bellweather with six arms." Judy said in concern.

"How about this, we get Selene to look her over? See if she's actually as safe as Pan, think's she is. It doesn't get turned into scrap... again." Nick said.

"When we get to work tomorrow, maternity leave is almost over... and I want it to end on a high note. And not worry about our daughter potentially bringing a mad-mammal back to life." Judy said.

"Game night with Davies?" Nick asked.

"Can I count on you, to take care of the kits?" Judy asked Nick's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Y-Y...you don't trust me to take care of our children?" Nick sobbed.

"Shut up you dumb fox," Judy said playfully.

The following Saturday. Selene had arrived in the Wilde-Hopps's backyard, as the okapi was far too big to fit into the Wilde-Hopps home. "Nice design you got here. And you're telling me that she built all this from some scrap in your tool shed?" Selene asked as she knelt down to get a better look at the Nanny-bot.

"Yes... of which I may never stop being baffled by. I mean... HOW does that happen?" Nick said.

"Well, my sister and I told you she'd be intelligent... just wouldn't have figured that she'd be this smart so soon," Selene said as she looked over the flash drive that was the main cause of Judy's concerns. She plugged it into her laptop computer, after putting it into a number of adaptors to account for its relatively small size. "Ah good, the firewall protocol is in effect and is keeping Bellwether from directly controlling that bot... does not explain how it was working at all. Unless... there's a hole in the firewall. It's small, just big enough for Bellwether's consciousness to act on the programming that Pandora put in place, but not much else." Selene said.

"Is there a chance that hole could get bigger?" Judy asked with concern.

"Yes, a very big one in fact. Unless the firewall is regularly reinforced, Bellwether's full consciousness will take control of this robot." Selene said.

"Why did you even make a digital copy of Bellwether in the first place?!" Nick said.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time... I don't remember WHY I thought it was a good idea. At any rate, has this thing done any harm to any of your kits?" Selene asked.

"No... But it does scare them. Believe me, I can tell that there unnerved by it." Judy said.

"Hmm... you know, I could maybe give Pan some pointers on how to make more... aesthetically pleasing robots." Selene said.

"That will depend entirely on Pandora," Judy said, though unbeknownst to any of them. Pandora had been eavesdropping on the entire exchange. She then snuck her way back into the house.

"Mommy, daddy what are- WHOA! You are tall!" Pandora said in surprise as she saw Selene for the very first time.

"You never have seen an okapi before?" Selene asked as she stood up, casting a long shadow over the young hybrid.

"N-No... but. Look, what are you doing with the Nanny-bot?" Pandora said, playing ignorant.

"Just... admiring your robot, of course, I've made better at a much smaller scale. But still, the fact that you even made a working robot out of junk is rather impressive for someone so young." Selene said lying through her teeth.

"Yeah... I just put her together from what I found in the toolshed." Pandora said.

"Fair enough, now... I would like to offer you the chance to learn more about creating robots. Refine your obvious talents... maybe even work in coding an AI." Selene said.

"...I'm five, and I don't even know your name lady," Pandora said curtly.

"Pandora," Judy said sternly.

"My name is Selene. I work with your parents down at Precinct 1." Selene said. 

"The ZPD has... whatever you said you were as officers?" Pandora said.

"A few, but I'm not one of them. I mainly help with computers and technology. So what do you say?" Selene said.

"Don't see why not, might even give the Nanny-bot a new body. I'm in." Pandora said.

"Splendid! We can start next week. I just came over to look at your Nanny-bot. Goodbye Pandora. I hope to see you then." Selene said as she left the premises.

"Well... that was neat," Pandora said flatly.

"And you must want the Nanny-bot back, right Pancake?" Nick said.

"Yes, also, please. PLEASE stop calling me 'Pancake'?" Pandora said as she turned on the Nanny-bot.

"It's just your father trying to be funny... and fails miserably every time," Judy said.

Later that day, Pandora was on the computer. Looking up information on Bellwether... and didn't find anything substantial, as she didn't know the first name. Of the sheep that incited the Night Howler Crisis a little over five years ago. So instead she looked up information on the Night Howler Crisis itself and found much better results.

"So... the lady who started that Night Howler Crisis was a Prey Supremacist, is now the main CPU of the Nanny-bot?... well, that's a bit of a step down for her. Just gotta figure out how to keep her flash drives firewall from completely breaking... and the best way to that. Would learn from Selene... I hate it when I answer my own questions like this." Pandora said to herself.


	2. First Day of Kindergarten

"Have a good day sweetheart. Don't forget to make friends!" Judy said as she dropped off Pandora for her first day of Kindergarten.

"No promises! But I will try!" Pandora said as she entered the school. Inside were the normal things in a Kindergarten class, plastic tables of various sizes for the different sized children, easels for painting, and some toys in plastic containers. And of course, Kindergarten age children. Pandora quickly made her way to a table sized for children about her size.

"Hi! My name is Joshua, who are you?" Joshua the otter said friendly.

"Pandora," Pandora said, feeling anxious, but putting on a happy face regardless.

"I like Monty and the Penguin Pals, do you?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, in fact, my uncle made Monty and the Penguin Pals," Pandora said, already figuring that Joshua wouldn't believe her.

"What? But he's a bunny, and you're... some kind of badger?" Joshua asked.

"Well my mom is one of Davies sisters, and my dad's a fox," Pandora said smugly.

"Wow, that sounds really cool!" Joshua said in amazement.

Then, an elderly dear doe wearing a dress and beaded glasses entered the classroom. "Good morning class." The dear said with a formal accent.

"Good morning Miss Antlerby." The class said in unison.

"Now, there is a new student here today. Is Pandora Wilde-Hopps here?" Ms. Antlerby said as she sat down by her desk.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Pandora said as she walked towards the teacher's desk.

"Now... what on earth are you child?" Ms. Antlerby said, looking her over. "Near as I can imagine is some manner of a fennec fox."

"No, I'm actually... well we haven't really figured out what my siblings and I are. Boxes, funnies, some other third thing? Point is, my dad's a fox, and my mom's a bunny." Pandora said Ms. Antlerby looked unimpressed while the other kids actually looked impressed by her claim.

"I see... so which are you, predator or prey?" Ms. Antlerby asked.

"Well... both I suppose-"

"Nonsense girl! Your either predator or prey, there's no in between." Ms. Antlerby snapped, catching Pandora off guard.

"L-Look, I'm an omnivore if that's what-"

"Being able to eat plants and meat without complications does not change what a mammal is. So until you can come to a decision, I'm afraid I must assign you to your own private table." Ms. Antlerby said as she pointed to a table in a corner.

Reluctantly, Pandora obeyed without comment, sulking alone at her table as she tried to do something to occupy her time. She noticed in turn that Ms. Antlerby had kids divided between predator and prey. It wasn't until lunchtime when she was also barred from playing outside. She found an opportunity to figure out why this deer seemed to have it out for her. Thankfully for her, Ms. Antlerby was outside overlooking the other children.

"Now if I were an old lady... where would I keep compromising information?" Pandora asked herself as she snuck around Ms. Antlerby's desk. Opening up desk drawers, and finding posters of Bellwethers short-lived reign of terror over Zootopia tapped to the bottom. "Oh... wouldn't surprise me if she were at some of the anti-pred protests back then, or goes to some now," Pandora said to herself with contempt. She used her claws, relatively blunt though they were enough to remove them from the bottom, and working her way through every drawer, and found more and more anti-predator propaganda.

Some of them were from Bellwethers administration. Other's referring to an organization called the 'Purity Coalition', apparently a hate group that targeted hybrid mammals. From mules and ligers to more unconventional and rare ones like herself. "Well... you have some red in your ledger, don't you Ms. Antlerby?" Pandora said with a smirk on her face as she shoved the posters into her backpack.

Several hours later, Nick arrived to pick up Pandora. "So, how was your first day Pancake?" Nick said as Pandora got into the back seat.

"Long story short, my teacher had us segregated by predator and prey, and had me sit by myself when I couldn't give an answer about which one I am," Pandora said bitterly and looking downcast.

"Really... I don't think I got that kind of impression from her when your mother and I met." Nick said, a bolt of anger going through his head.

"There's more... but I think it'd be better explained when we get home. Where's mom anyway?" Pandora asked.

"She's working late... let me tell you, that stuff with the International Defense League is kind of a handful." Nick said, referring to the organization that had been created after the Battle of Zootopia, specifically to prevent such large-scale aggression from criminal organizations and other forces.

"It's something that mom needs to see anyway," Pandora said.

The following night, Nick and Judy met with Ms. Antlerby.

"Ms. Antlerby. My husband and I would like to have a word with you." Judy asked as she and her husband put on happy faces.

"This is not a scheduled appointment-"

"Ah, well you see. You're basically a school-marm, and we've got connections that you wouldn't believe. So please, just sit down and let us have our say." Nick said, cutting off Ms. Antlerby.

"...what would you like to talk about?" Ms. Antlerby said reluctantly.

"Well, my husband and I have heard some interesting things from our little Pandora... you segregate your students by predator and prey. Kept her alone at her own table, AND barred her from playing outside with the other children." Judy said.

"I am certain this seems harsh. But-"

"She found these in your desk drawers. Some old Bellwether posters, and some stuff related to the Purity Coalition." Nick said as he produced the posters that Pandora had swiped. "So, on behalf of the ZPD, we'd like to ask some questions," Nick said with his trademark smarmy grin.

Ms. Antlerby looked like... well, a deer looking into the headlights. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Ms. Antlerby said glancing away.

"Oh do you now?... cause I think you're lying through your teeth," Judy said as she took some manner of powder out of a small patch on her belt, and blew it into her face. "Now, our question still stands. What do you know about the Purity Coalition?" Judy said, glaring with her good eye.

"I... I am a member." Ms. Antlerby said, coughing from the powder. "They... they advocate for species purity. No... no hybrids! No... No evolutionary dead ends!" She explained as she coughed.

"And do you know what that 'advocating' looks like from what we've seen? Lynch mobs, mammals so traumatized that they couldn't say a word without sobbing, the elderly, and CHILDREN alike." Judy said sternly.

"So... so there are more... more violent elements?" Ms. Antlerby said dismissively.

"So that includes our daughter... and the rest of our children. Even if you're a minor member of the PC, you're as much a threat to her as anyone else." Nick said, concealing his rage behind a veneer of condescending politeness.

"And... and what proof do you have?" Ms. Antlerby asked.

"Well, to put it into perspective. Nick has been wearing a body-cam this whole time. We got an arrest warrant for you specifically this morning, and to top it off. You've been breathing in some Truth Dust. Don't ask where it came from, it's top secret what it even is. So... if you'll just come with us." Judy said in a matter of fact tone as she drew a tranq-gun.

"WHAT?! I can't be arrested for-"

"Freedom of speech, of course not... you can, however, be arrested for being a member of a hate group. One that has a death count on it, so at this point we do it the easy way or the-" Nick was cut off as Ms. Antlerby tried to throw the desk at them. But for whatever reason, the sixty-year-old, spindly-limbed deer could not pick up the desk. "Well... you opted for the easy way," Nick said nonchalantly as Judy shot her with a tranquilizer dart.

"And her background check made her look clean. It shouldn't take a five-year-old to figure something like this out... or an ENTIRE day before we knew about this!" Judy said in frustration as Ms. Antlerby fell to the floor.

"Nobody's perfect Carrots. But your right, we should have known about this sort of thing before Pan. I mean, I'm pretty sure that segregating students like this is illegal. And I thought you didn't use any of Josephus's alchemy." Nick said.

"I wouldn't have... but if it means protecting Pandora, and getting some dirt on the PC. Then it's worth it. Even if he is charging me an arm and a leg for this stuff... we're practically family to that mad bat, I should at least get some sort of discount." Judy said.

Later on, Nick and Judy returned home. "Good news Pancake! We arrested Ms. Antlerby." Nick said.

"Good... that's good." Pandora said looking downcast.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought that you'd be happy." Judy said in concern.

"... I didn't do anything wrong to her. I did nothing that would have warranted disliking me right out of the gate." Pandora said.

"Oh, sweety... some mammals are just like that. She was set in her ways, and didn't even give you a chance over silly things." Judy said as she knelt down to her.

"But... well what am I? Predator or prey?" Pandora asked.

"Pancake... you can be whatever you want to be," Nick said as he and Judy hugged her.

"But what am I right NOW? I mean we haven't even settled on a species name for us!" Pandora said.

"What you are doesn't define who you can become," Judy said encouragingly.

" _Ms. Antlerby certainly didn't think that way... I don't even care WHY she was like that in the first place. I just hope that, if there is a new teacher, they're not a bigot."_ Pandora thought to herself bitterly.

The following Monday, Pandora was back in class, sitting down with Joshua, and a young adult tigress up at the classes' whiteboard. "There, my name is Mrs. Clawson. And I'll be your teacher until further notice. Now, we got a new student who got a rough start last week. Can I get some claps for Pandora Wilde-Hopps? Come on up, and tell us about yourself." Mrs. Clawson said Pandora took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck," Pandora said nervously to Joshua, afraid of this new teacher.

"Relax kiddo, my husbands a lion, and we have a cub." Mrs. Clawson said reassuringly to Pandora.

"Hi... I'm Pandora. My parents are Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde." Pandora said nervously.

"Oh, the first rabbit and fox in the Zootopia Police!" Mrs. Clawson said excitedly.

"And... well I... I'm really smart. I actually made a robot a few weeks ago to help with my siblings." Pandora said.

"Really? Well, you should bring it to show and tell. How many siblings do you have?" Mrs. Clawson.

"Well, my mom recently had a litter. So about... fourteen brothers and sisters altogether I think." Pandora said.

"I see, and what about your litter?" Mrs. Clawson asked.

"Well... that's the thing. I don't have a litter; I was an only child... I don't know why and whenever I ask mom or dad. They avoid the question and look awkward." Pandora said unaware that she was, in fact, a clone of Nick and Judy, created by a mad scientist named Dr. Mulerson a little over five years ago. With Pandora herself, being the only surviving hybrid of his initial experiments.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Mrs. Clawson said sympathetically.

"And... I didn't have a name until I was a year old... I'm not kidding. Mom and dad argued for an entire year on what to call me. I mean... how many mammals get a name as a birthday present?" Pandora said a number of the other children laughed. Mrs. Clawson shot a disapproving look, and most of the children stopped.

"Well, why don't sit down with the friend you made. Joshua Otterton?" Ms. Clawson said. The day went by much better than before. Pandora actually made friends among the other children as time went on, evening getting invited to a sleepover or a playdate.

But she never forgot Ms. Antlerby and resented the entire situation that had happened. That someone judged her as less the mammal just because of her parentage straight out of the starting gate, and what's worse. She apparently was part of a group that thought the same of hybrids like her. Dead ends and wastes of space, probably not even thinking hybrids to be evolutionary dead ends as far as she had overheard from her parents. But fools that were more concerned about jobs, then the lives of there fellow mammals.

But for now, she was content with how her life was going, she had friends, and that was all that mattered to the young fox/rabbit hybrid.


	3. A New Friend

It was a fairly normal Monday morning at Mrs. Clawson's Kindergarten class. "Alright class, simmer down." Mrs. Clawson said to her class. "Now, we have a new student today. He's a horse, say hello George." She said as she presented a horse colt. He just nervously waved a hoof. "His family is new to the country. So guess who's going to show him around?" Mrs. Clawson said she shot a look at Pandora.

Pandora's eyes shifted before she grabbed a book, trying to hide her face. "Oh look, there hopping on pop. I know what Uncle Finnick said when I tried that... mom put out a swear jar after that incident."

"You're not fooling anyone kiddo. Just let George sit down with you and Joshua. Go on, they're right there." Mrs. Clawson as she guided George to Pandora and Joshua's table.

"Oh... good, so... what country are you from?" Pandora said, attempting to make conversation with the young horse. He didn't say anything, he just began drawing. "Ah you're... you're an artist. I'm pretty good at art. Watch this." Pandora said as she quickly made a finger paint recreation of the Meowna Lisa. George said nothing and just glared in annoyance.

This went on with Pandora trying to get George to talk to her, throughout recess, lunch break, and through naptime. By the end of the day, George was breathing in aggravation. Clearly annoyed with the hybrid's prodding questions, but for whatever reason, this strange mammal was not taking silence as answer enough that he wanted to be left alone.

By the time school was its last half-hour. George was exhausted, thanks in no small part to Pandora's pestering. "I mean, I'm sorry if I'm being annoying. It's just that you haven't said a word all-"

"ZAMKNIJ SIE!" George angrily brayed... in Polish, and lunged at Pandora.

"WHOA!" Mrs. Clawson said as she restrained the foal. "We do not attack people!" She said as she tried to keep George from hurting anyone else.

"Mrs. Clawson... do you know which country he's from?" Pandora asked, quickly recovering from the shock of George.

"I think it was Poland... there are a lot of countries that end with land on that continent. Weirdly, I can only remember the ones that don't- STOP SQUIRMING!" Mrs. Clawson said as George struggled in her paws.

"So... from what I can see. He doesn't speak, or otherwise, understand English! That's why he's been quiet! And he's so irritable! Mrs. Clawson, can I use your smartphone please?" Pandora asked.

"Only because I like encouraging good manners!" Mrs. Clawson said Pandora wasted no time in getting Mrs. Clawson's phone.

"Okay, I managed to get a program that can repeat anything I say into Polish," Pandora said as she used the program to apologize to George. Eventually, he calmed down and heard her out.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Mrs. Clawson said.

"I apologized for bothering him all day, and offered to teach him English," Pandora explained.

"That's... a bit much for a five-year-old isn't it?" Mrs. Clawson asked.

"Well of course it is! But how hard could it really be?" Pandora said.

Later that night, Pandora was on the computer. And pulling on her ears in frustration. "Come on... why am I not getting any of this?!" Pandora muttered to herself.

"Pandora, dinner's ready and... and what is this?" Judy asked as she looked over her daughter's shoulder. "Why are you on Dingolingo . com, and why are you trying to learn Polish?" Judy asked, looking bewildered.

"It's a long story. But there's a new kid in my class... and he can ONLY speak Polish as far as I can tell. So... I offered to teach him some English. But learning a new language is proving to be A LOT harder than I thought it would be for me." Pandora said.

"Well... that's very thoughtful of you. But wouldn't he be learning English on his own anyway?" Judy asked.

"That... that never occurred to me, but I promised him that I would do this! I had pestered him all day and... well to make a long story short. He temporally went insane and had to be put into time out. So I owe him for that." Pandora said, Judy just looked bewildered.

"How... how much have you actually learned?" Judy asked.

"Enough to ask where the bathroom is, order something off of a menu, ask where the train or bus station is, and some rather... crude insults, but not enough to have a coherent and intelligent conversation with someone in the language," Pandora said.

"Well... dinner is ready," Judy said.

"I could use a break anyway." Pandora relented as she got down from the chair.

The following Monday, Pandora sat down with Joshua Otterton, followed by George joining them. "H-Hello, is a good morning? Yes?" George said, with butchered English grammar.

"Since when did you speak our language?" Asked Joshua, Pandora just looked flabbergasted.

"I can speak English... only real trouble I have, is writing in language," George said.

"Is that why we haven't seen you since last Monday? We all thought that you moved away after what happened with you and Pandora." Joshua said.

"Mother and Father were very upset with me over incident. I was merely silent for entire day. Because I was shy... and I lashed at pestering... what is species anyway?" George said, seemingly ignoring that Pandora's eye had been twitching the entire time he had been talking.

"I... am... A HYBRID." Pandora said through gritted teeth.

"But hybrid of what?" George asked obliviously.

"Her daddy and mommy are a fox and a bunny," Joshua said.

"Really? That sounds interesting! Please tell me more!" George asked.

"Just excuse me for a moment," Pandora said as she walked away from the table. This followed by her screaming into a pillow.

"What is wrong? Was it something I said?" George asked.

"Oh... I think she spent the last week learning your language and wanted to teach YOU our language." Joshua explained.

"And there is much I do not know! I would very much appreciate... how you say? 'Turtling'?" George asked.

"I think that's something you do in a video game," Joshua said.

"You might... you might be thinking of 'tutelage'. It means that you get personal teaching from someone. In this instance... it would probably be me. How much English DO you actually know?" Pandora said after she had finished screaming into the pillow.

"Enough to get by... I believe at least. There are many words I do not yet understand. For example... what is 'booze' and how does it relate to ghosts?" George asked.

"It's a spirit..." Pandora said and started laughing.

"And how is question funny?" George asked.

"Because you didn't mean to be funny!" Pandora chuckled.

"So... will you be teaching me?-"

"Yes! I will! I spent all of last week learning Polish! So you're going to learn some English... and buddy. When I'm done with you, oh you're going to thank me!" Pandora said with a crazed look on her face.

"Wspanialy! When shall we start?" George said, blissfully unaware that Pandora was going to make the attempt to make the foals life a wide-awake nightmare... which as the days passed proved to be fruitless on Pandora's part. As George took to the study's Pandora forced on him like a duck to water. Completely oblivious that Pandora wanted to break him, and get a proper apology out of him.

"George, I want you to say that you're sorry for your behavior on your first day," Pandora said flatly one day.

"Excuse me?" George said, his English having improved since his tutoring had started.

"We all assumed that you couldn't speak English. THAT was why I even offered to teach you in the first place. But instead of just saying something like, 'please leave me alone', or something else that day. I wouldn't have wasted a whole week learning Polish, just to teach you English!" Pandora said in concealed irritation.

"Then why keep your promise AFTER you learned that I spoke both?" George asked.

"My parents always made a point of keeping promises! So here I am... teaching you a language you already know the basics of anyway! Now I'm spending every spare moment NOT with Mrs. Samuel's robotics lessons. Teaching you-"

"Pandora... przepraszam... I am sorry for my behavior. If there is any way to make amends. You need only say." George said earnestly.

"Oh... well apology excepted. Now, you want to do something that's actually fun?" Pandora said in relief.

"Oh absolutely, I don't even know when I'll use some of these words anyway! I mean most of these I don't even know in Polish!" George said.

After this turn of events, George became friends with Joshua and Pandora. 


	4. A Halloween Party

It was Halloween Night and for the night. Nick and Judy had taken their eldest daughter Pandora, and her friends to Blackpaw Manor. These friends were Joshua Otterton and George Flanka-Alonz.

"Your uncle lives here?" George said, noting the old Victorian designed house that the three young mammals were in front of.

"Yep, he lives here with Aunt Anna... though weirdly enough there not married. So I have no idea why she's an aunt." Pandora explained.

"So, are we ready for the party?" Judy asked, dressed as a pirate, while Nick had a star-fighter pilot's uniform as a costume.

"I'm here to party and eat candy... and I hope neither run out quickly," Pandora said as the party made their way to the front door. Judy knocked, and the front door slowly opened, its hinges creaking.

"Josephus, what are you doing?" A woman's voice said.

"Oh, sorry!" Josephus said as the door was swiftly closed. "WHO GOES THERE?!" Josephus screeched.

"We're here for the party, Nick, Judy, Pandora, and friends," Nick said with a bemused look on his face.

"Enter... IF YOU DARE!" Josephus screeched, and the door slowly opened again. Anna was wearing a Vampire Queen costume, while Josephus was a Medieval Goldsmith.

"Nick, Judy, it is so good to see you both!" Anna said as she hugged the two of them. "And little Pandora... you're the spitting image of your mother in that!" She said, noting that Pandora's costume was her mother Judy's uniform when she first joined the ZPD.

"I strive for accuracy," Pandora said proudly.

"And who are these two... a Jedi, and a Hussar?" Anna said, noting Joshua and Georges respective costumes. "That's a rather obscure one for a foal."

"My forbearers charged beside King John III," George said proudly.

"Well anyway, the party for the children is in the backyard, Davies and Bobby are supervising. The party for us will be down in the basement. Josephus and I will join you shortly if you need anything we'll be at the door." Anna said.

"Will do," Pandora said as she, Joshua and George ran into the backyard of the mansion.

"It's always good to see her happy with her friends," Judy said wistfully.

"Yeah... but is it really a good idea for Davies to supervise kids?" Nick said, followed by Judy punching him in the arm.

"He's not good with mammals, that much is obvious. But he can keep order... I'd be more concerned about my nephew Bobby frankly. He's been... well, grieving since the Battle of Zootopia... my brother's lines destroyed, save for him. His parents and his immediate family dead... no child should have to go through such an ordeal." Anna explained.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Pandora and her friends found Davies. Since the Sagittarius Incident, his legs had been crippled and he had been bound to a wheelchair. "Pan... it's been awhile. How's my favorite hybrid niece doing?" He asked, putting on a friendly face for his niece.

"I'm your only hybrid niece... and I'm doing fine. These are my friends, Joshua and George." Pandora said, introducing her friends.

"I'm... I'm a HUGE fan of Monty and the Penguin Pals! There my favorite books!" Joshua gushed.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a fan... who's in the target audience and not some weirdo who bugs me with their complaints or theories. Although... you're a Jedi, Luke Skyhowler I take it?" Davies noted.

"Yep! He's cool... except in the Sequels where they made him sit alone on an island drinking yucky alien milk. And had Poe Dalmarian say a bad word. And had that lady that just made goo-goo eyes at Finn. And the purple haired lady who didn't do anything except crash the ship. And had Rey do nothing but mope around, and get a crush on one of the bad guys." Joshua said.

Davies smirked. "Pandora, you got a good one here. Now for things to do, we got apple bobbing, we got piñatas, we got a haunted house, and we've got other snacks in addition to candy. And... Where is that boy? Bobby! Bobby, please get your cotton tail over here!" Davies said.

"Uh... fine!" Bobby said, he was a black and brown bunny like his Vampire aunt. He also wore loose-fitting grungy black cloths, and his eyes and face were covered in black makeup.

"Going for the emo look?" Pandora asked.

"This isn't a costume... this is a reflection of-"

"Bobby, what have we said about your angst and sullen filled rambling? Seriously, kids been going on like this since he was seven... three years of listening to him say the same things over, and over, and OVER again. It gets, grating." Davies complained. "So anyway, he's going to make sure you kids don't go overboard or get yourselves hurt. Does that sound good to everyone?" He said.

"Okay... 'Uncle' Davies," Bobby said dismissively.

"Just keep them from getting themselves killed alright? That's all that Anna and I asked you to do." Davies said.

"Who's the weird fennec fox?" Bobby said.

"I'm not a fennec fox, I'm a hybrid." Pandora corrected.

"So you're a freak," Bobby said dismissively. This was followed by Davies whacking him over the head with a fish. "OW! What was that for?" He said in surprise.

"Just. Keep. This party, in order. And get away from my niece. BOY. And maybe I won't tell Anna about this little incident." Davies said furiously, wielding the herring like a club. Pandora looked downcast at Bobby's comment. "Case and point, you've clearly hurt her feelings. A child even, a child who is the same age that you were when-"

"I get the picture... I'll check in the haunted house." Bobby said as he ran into the haunted house.

"I am beyond sorry for that. Boys, could you leave me with Pandora?" Davies asked Joshua and George, said nothing as they ran off to play. "Come on Pan, get into your uncle's lap." He said to the depressed fox/bunny hybrid. Pandora climbed into Davies lamp. "There we go... I take it that Bobby's comment cut you deep." Davies said.

"Why... why do people think I'm a freak for being a hybrid?" Pandora said.

"We all fear what we do not fully understand. Most are too proud to even make the attempt to see beyond there insecurities, and just treat their fellow mammals as sub-mammalian garbage just for looking a little bit different from a perceived norm... I'm sorry if any of those-"

"No... no, I know what you said Uncle Davies. But I've never done anything for people to just mistrust me, this isn't even the first time this sort of thing has happened." Pandora said glumly.

"Yes, your mother told me about that incident with Mrs. Antlerby. Trust me when I say I understand what you're feeling... I've been openly ostracized for being autistic when I was your age. Nobody understood me, and I myself barely understood what was happening around me most times. To say nothing about how your grandparents reacted... mom and dad kept sending me to program after program for disabled mammals, and every single one ended with me leaving anyway." Davies said.

"At least you're a bunny. Mom and dad still haven't figured out what to call me or my baby siblings." Pandora said glumly.

"True... but let me tell you something that I've taken to heart. Both in regards to my Aspergers, and in more recent years with my lameness. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you." Davies said sagely.

"Isn't that from a TV show?" Pandora asked.

"Yes... one I have no intention of watching. My point is, however, that you shouldn't resign yourself to the petty insults of those unwilling to understand you and allow them to speak ill of you for simply being a hybrid of predator and prey sitting down. You're a smart kid... and you may want to talk to your father about the matter in more detail. He knows more of this sort of thing then I do." Davies said reassuringly.

"I... I guess I could. I just really wish it would just stop." Pandora said.

"Just try to enjoy the evening. You're only young once, so make the most of it, make memories for when the world starts to grow cold for you... also, never forget to wear warm clothes this time of year. Especially at night, even if it isn't snowing. It's still cold, and your mother would have my tail if you got sick." Davies said.

"Right... also, do you know what Mom and Dad are doing at Aunt Anna's party?" Pandora asked Davies's eyes bulged.

"N-N-Never mind what they're doing... its adult things that you're f-f-far too young to understand... or be exposed to. A-A-Anna's parties can get... crazy." Davies stuttered.

"Oh, I remember something like that... it's how I learned where babies really come from. Some nights... I still see those pictures of Mom and Dad... making WooHoo." Pandora said.

"...just have some fun, pretty please?" Davies said, Pandora made her way to one of the piñatas without another word, and quickly proceeded to tear one of the paper-mache pumpkins with her teeth.

Several hours later, Judy, Nick, and Pandora returned home. With Pandora looking groggy, and her belly looked like it was going to explode. "And this Pancake is why we don't eat so much candy," Nick said as he carried the sick Pandora inside of the house. They were quickly greeted by the Nanny-Bot.

"Warning: Pandora is ill. I must take her to her bed." The Nanny-Bot said as it took Pandora into her arms.

"I just couldn't stop... so much candy... I've never seen before in my-" Pandora then vomited on the Nanny-Bot as it hovered with her to Pandora's room.

"Ah, kids. Think the kits will get stomach problems like that?... I mean the overeating on candy." Judy said.

"Well, of course, they're not even a year old yet. They'd eat every grain of sugar in the house if the Nanny-Bot didn't keep it under lock and key." Nick said, both of their phones then went off and they both read the texts.

"Bobby was a meanie to Pandora. Said she was a freak for being a hybrid. Anna is lecturing him on the matter, Josephus is burning the decorations, and I'm texting you this. Told Pandora to talk to Nick about it, she might not do that. Try to talk to her... after she gets better. She looked green around the gills when you guys left." The texts said, followed by a series of pictures with penguins doing cute things.

"This is going to be a recurring thing isn't it?" Judy said.

"I don't doubt it. Davies adores penguins and loves to remind mammals at every opportunity... and Pancake being bullied for being a hybrid. That I've figured since Antlerby, and the whole mess surrounding her." Nick said.

"Yeah... this can't be good for her. She's young, and we have to do what we can to help her." Judy said.

"I know Carrots. But what exactly CAN we do? She's smart... maybe too smart for her own good. And... well five, but she'll probably not even really listen to anything we say to her." Nick said.

"That... might actually be true. She may very well become the smartest mammal on Earth, and with Porkers social life and Mulerson has been any indication. Nerds can hold onto a grudge till death, even for the best of reasons, and use THAT reason to cause mayhem and destruction... and I could never live with myself if our little girl became some kind of supervillain." Judy said, looking downcast.

"Judy, don't go thinking like that," Nick said, trying to reassure his wife.

"Nick... our careers since the Night Howler Crisis have had us contend with one oddball and megalomaniac after another. Vampires, Lycanthropes, renegade scientists, crimes lords, insane business tycoons, aliens, even demons! For crying out loud, Mulerson's motivation for turning all mammals into robots is almost the same as what Pandora has been going through." Judy said.

"Don't kid about that sort of-"

"I spent almost an entire YEAR, trapped within my own body. And he would take me aside when he wasn't plotting, or force me to do perverse renditions of otherwise wholesome musicals. To rant, on, and on, and ON. About the reasons for why he was doing what he was doing. Not even just a general overview of his childhood. But individually times he was teased, or abused, or held back by some prejudiced mammals." Judy said.

"Well she's-"

"And when I mean he ranted, I mean he'd go on for hours about ONE specific detail that irked him. And of course, with Sierra Ultima controlling my body, I couldn't get him to shut up. I must have heard that story where he was blamed for breaking an expensive vase and was hit with his father's belt-"

"Judith Laverne Hopps!" Nick interrupted as he grabbed Judy by the shoulders. "I know you're scarred for Pandora, and that you're worried about her. But first, a billion, nay, TRILLIONS of things would have to go wrong for her to be as messed up as Mullerson. Second, she's a good kid. That might not be forever... won't be forever now that I've said that out loud. But still, she has her whole life ahead of her. We just have to make sure that, in spite of everything that she'll face, that Pan will become a wonderful person." Nick said reassuringly.

"I... I know... I hope... but I've been getting these weird headaches. You know the ones right? The ones I've been having since Ben arrested Mulerson?" Judy said, referring to strange headaches that she had been getting since Benjamin Clawhauser had stumbled into a case that led to him somehow arresting Dr. Mulerson.

As of now, Judy is unaware that the headaches are a result of the divergent timeline she had created in the future. Averting Dr. Mulersons domination of the world, and aided Clawhauser in surviving his encounter with Dr. Mulerson and Gazelle.

"So we're going to go through an entire box of tissues again... I'm not complaining. I'm just annoyed by the nosebleeds." Nick said.

"Nick, Judy. Pandora needs quiet in order to recover." The Nanny-Bot said.

"The children's bedroom is on the other side of the house from here. As good as her hearing is, I doubt Pandora can hear us from here." Judy said as her nose began to bleed.

"I will get the tissues." The Nanny-Bot said, she quickly got a box of tissues. "How was the party for you?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you... Anna's Halloween parties can get PRET-TY crazy... thankfully nobody dies, they just leave you emotionally scarred if you're unprepared." Nick said.


	5. Age Ten

Pandora Wilde-Hopps was sitting at her computer. "So... how have things been going for you?" Pandora said as she was live chatting with her friends. The otter Joshua Otterton, and the horse George Flanka-Alonz.

"Schools going fine for me, I met this really cute otter girl. I don't if she'd be into me, but we're both on the soccer team." Joshua said, as the previous year, both his and George's family moved from Zootopia.

"Just be yourself Joshua and it'll work out, what about you George?" Pandora asked.

"I have made the polo team, but what about you Pandora?" George asked the now ten-year-old fox/rabbit hybrid.

"Oh... I've been doing things. Auntie Selene has been teaching me how to make robots. And I found this weird glowing rock in a crater a few weeks ago." Pandora said as she put on a fake smile.

"Well, that sounds cool. But I've got to run; I have to leave for practice in a few minutes. Goodbye." Joshua said as he logged off.

"As do I, na razie Pandora," George said as he logged off.

Pandora's ears drooped as she logged off. "Bye..." She said, looking forlorn.

"Hey kiddo," Nick said as he entered the room. "Is everything okay?" He said, noticing that Pandora was clearly depressed.

"It isn't the same dad." Pandora lamented. "A live chat here... some work on a browser game there... and that's it! They live too far away to play with either of them in person."

"Well you know, you could play with your fourteen brothers and sisters," Nick suggested coyly.

"I've tried, they either get mad that I'm better at it than them, or I get bored by how... basic it is, or we can't agree on WHAT to do." Pandora moaned.

"I see, and I take it your prospects at school aren't all that good either?" Nick said.

"NOPE... at best the other kids grudgingly tolerate that I'm a hybrid. And at worst... well you remember THAT Halloween I'm certain." Pandora said.

"A fair point... it took an entire night bathing to get all the blood out of your fur," Nick said.

"And you and mom, but especially mom are busy with work. So... there isn't really much for me to do." Pandora said, sighing.

"There, there Pancake. You'll make new friends soon... no idea what soon it would be. But you never know." Nick said as he kissed his eldest daughter and left the room.

Pandora's mood piqued... or more precisely, her curiosity was piqued. "I'll... I'll MAKE a new friend! Dad... you're a genius." Pandora said to herself, knowing full well that inflating her father's ego was an inherently bad idea. She quickly got to work, drawing up what this new friend would look like and do.

Eventually, she settled on a rabbit, a female rabbit with largely grey metal skin, green eyes, blue and green lines that went vertically down her body, ears and limbs, black feet, black hands, and black ears. Several weeks later, Pandora with her robotics mentors Selene they were working on the new robot.

"And... there we go. We finished your robot. Now, what do you think we program it to do?" Selene said as she and Pandora made the finishing touches to the robot.

Pandora thought for a moment. "She should be cheerful, empathetic, optimistic, and helpful. Also, she should know how to cook, bake, fight, and clean. The Nanny-Bot has been neglecting cleaning the basement. Also, she should like hugs, giving them and getting them."

"Well... those are all good ideas. But I don't think-"

"Don't care about your doubts. In the zone, am programming the AI." Pandora said as she went to a computer to program the robots AI like a duck to water.

"Of course," Selene said with bemusement. "Do you mind if I step out and get myself some coffee?"

"Of course," Pandora said absentmindedly. An hour or so passed as she coded the AI. "And... DONE!" Pandora said triumphantly as she finished creating the AI, and using a USB cable uploaded the AI into the robot.

The robot sat up. "Salutations!" The robot said cheerfully as Selene returned.

"Okay... never made a robot that was that animated," Selene said.

"Hello, my creator! Thank you for giving me life and purpose!" The robot rabbit said as it hugged Pandora.

"Your welcome, Elizabeth," Pandora said as she returned the hug.

"And you must be Selene! Thank you for teaching Pandora on how to create me! Existing is just so... SENSATIONAL!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"What exactly did you do?" Selene asked of Pandora.

"Well, I quickly figured out from the simulations that the AI I wanted wouldn't work as I wanted it to. So I created a program from scratch that would allow me to not only more precisely program the personality traits I wanted, but the skills that I wanted her to have." Pandora explained.

"You... of course you did," Selene said in bemusement. "Any... any plans for that program?"

"I'll take it home with me, along with Elizabeth," Pandora said.

"Do they actually know about this one ahead of time?" Selene asked.

"We told them we were making a robot didn't we?" Pandora said.

Eventually, Nick arrived to pick up Pandora. "So how was your day today- who is that?" Nick said, noticing Elizabeth.

"Salutations Mr. Wilde! I'm Elizabeth, your daughter created me, and gave me life a few minutes ago." Elizabeth said as she got into the backseat with Pandora.

"So you took what I said to heart... literally," Nick said sardonically as he drove off.

"Well dad, it was either that. Or try to make friends with kids my age that don't even want to talk to me. So obviously creating a robot and a whole new program for programming an artificial intelligence seemed like the more productive thing to do." Pandora said, Nick just rolled his eyes at his daughters logic.

Eventually, Judy saw Elizabeth, and she scanned the newly made robot with her good eye. "Why are you naked?" Judy asked.

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"You're naked; you're not wearing any clothes," Judy explained.

"I... didn't think to get her any," Pandora said in embarrassment.

"I really don't mind, I don't have any explicit components anyway," Elizabeth said.

"I know a yak that would agree with you... for completely different reasons. Regardless, I'm going to get you some clothes tomorrow." Judy said.

"So you like her?" Pandora said, wagging her tail excitedly.

"I do... just take care of her. Okay, Pandora?" Judy said, Pandora happily hugged her mother, followed by Elizabeth joining in the hug.

"I do so like hugs!... and you are so warm Mrs. Wilde-Hopps," Elizabeth said.

"Please don't make it weird Elizabeth," Judy said.

"Ah... well, I suppose I should make myself busy in the meantime. Would you mind at all if I introduced myself to Pandora's siblings?" Elizabeth asked as she let go of Judy.

"Judy... you mind if we talk in private," Nick said, as he led Judy off into another room.

"If this is about the fact that Pandora has made another robot... and making it her friend, and your misgivings about the matter. I just... she needs this, I think. Her best friends living out of town, the children at school not giving her a chance, her siblings are simply too young for her. She needs some kind of positive influence, and while Elizabeth seems REALLY naïve... and naked. Pandora needs someone she can talk to when we can't. And I don't think I need to tell you about how the Nanny-Bot is acting lately. Even with Pan's defragging and firewall maintenance. Bits of Bellwethers personality still keep seeping through." Judy said.

"I know but-... don't you think it's time we tell her about the... 'C-Thing'?" Nick said, referring to the fact that Pandora was technically a clone of him and his wife. Judy clamped her hand around his muzzle.

"Not. Until. We know she can handle it. And with her emotions the way they are these days. Telling her the truth of her birth would break her!" Judy said harshly. Unaware that Pandora was holding her ear to the door.

"C-Thing?" Pandora said, wondering what her parents were talking about.

"Pandora! May I ask for your aid?" Elizabeth yelled from across the house. "I am attempting to care for the kits. But they are very... energetic!" She said as she was covered in small bunny/fox hybrids biting at her.

Pandora just rolled her eyes. "Alright Elizabeth, I'm coming," Pandora said as she went to help her newest creation. 


	6. Puberty Problem

Pandora fell out of bed in the morning. "Uh... what time is it?" She asked as she stood up and yawned, and looked at her clock. "6:50?" She muttered as she read the clock. "Well... I'm awake now." Pandora said as she made her way to the bathroom, and began washing her face.

When Pandora finished washing and drying she looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed spots on her face... and arms. "Those... those weren't there yesterday," Pandora said in surprise. "Elizabeth, are you awake?" She asked of her robotic friend.

"I never actually sleep," Elizabeth said cheerfully as she entered the bathroom. "What seems to be the- oh my..." she said as she took notice of the grey spots on Pandora's fur. "Those weren't there yesterday!" The robotic bunny said in surprise.

"I know, I even just said that! But... WHY?!" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense of this to be happening." Elizabeth said.

Eventually, Nick and Judy took Elizabeth to a doctor. "Well, I have good news. Your daughter is just going through puberty." The weasel doctor said.

"But she's ten! That's far too young for this to be happening!" Nick said in disbelief.

"And how does that even explain the spots?" Judy asked.

"Well... that's just it. From the tests we've done, she's definitely going through puberty. But... it seems like she MIGHT have vitiligo." The weasel doctor said.

"WHAT?!" Judy and Nick said.

"It's a skin condition that results in a loss of pigmentation and-"

"We know what it is! How is our daughter getting it?" Judy asked in frustration.

"Look, I'm just a pediatrician. All of this is out of my experience and I can't even guess why this is happening to an otherwise healthy hybrid." The weasel said in frustration. "And I have no idea who you can see that can better explain what's happening to her."

Eventually, Nick and Judy had brought Pandora to a geneticist. "Well young lady, the good news is it's nothing TOO serious." A tapir said to Pandora. "It's just that your genes are reacting to adrenaline."

"What? That's not even how adrenaline works!" Pandora said.

"Well according to the tests we've run. That is what's happening to you... we're not entirely sure WHY it's doing this. But that appears to be the case." The tapir explained.

"But I'm not usually physically active, especially not enough for... THIS to be happening." Pandora said in disbelief.

"I know, it's crazy, but that's what we've figured out here at Chimera World Labs." The tapir said, referring to the park of hybridized dinosaurs that had been established over ten years prior. "Now would you like a lollipop?" The tapir offered.

"I... I don't really feel like it." Pandora said, she and her parents then went about the park. Looking around at the hybridized dinosaurs. Of course, the day's doctors' appointments had soured her disposition. Left her feeling empty inside, unable to properly enjoy or marvel at the exotic creatures.

When they got home, Pandora just sat down on her bed. "Oh man... the Nanny-Bot and I had a field day with the kits today... is something the matter?" Elizabeth asked as she saw her creator looking glum.

"Well... apparently I'm already going through puberty. And NOTHING about it makes any sense!" Pandora said as Elizabeth sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry to hear that oh buddy of mine," Elizabeth said as she hugged her creator.

"I just... want a straight answer about WHY my fur seems to be greying at random and... and I think they actually moved since this morning! How does that even happen?" Pandora said, looking at her arm spots. Not even noticing that Elizabeth was twitching oddly.

"My... that is bizarre," Elizabeth said, her voice inexplicably distorting oddly. "Almost as bizarre as some of your parent's cases since they joined the Zootopia Police Department. As well as the International Defense League"

"I... I suppose. Do you think, that there's some record of something like this?" Pandora asked.

"It's not impossible. Most of the ZPD's and IDL's files DO contain sensitive information, I think I remember something about a... a Dr. Mullerson... I think." Elizabeth said, Pandora still not paying attention to her odd behavior.

"Thanks! I already got an idea!" Pandora said as she perked up as she hopped over to her computer.

"Glad to be of help... halvdel," Elizabeth said in an ominous tone. Her voice briefly changing to that of the fox god of mischief... Loki. Then she stopped glitching and looked surprised. "Oh my! Pandora I was-"

"No time, in the zone. Hacking government files." Pandora said as she typed at her keyboard.

"Yes, but you need to listen!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Executive Shutdown Command Code: Epsilon 1-9-7-7-P," Pandora stated.

"But Paaaaaaan..." Elizabeth attempted to say as she shut down.

"Now, to work on this in peace," Pandora said as she typed away at her computer like a mad-mammal.


	7. The C-Thing

The following morning, Pandora was still hacking into the Zootopia Police Department and the International Defense League databases for any information that could explain her unexpected puberty at age ten.

"No... no... no... NO... NO!" Pandora shouted in frustration. "Why can't I find anything about hybrids with my condition?"

"Pancake, are you... fine?" Nick said as he entered his eldest daughter's bedroom. "Did you even go to bed last night?" Nick asked in concern.

"No, been busy," Pandora said absentmindedly.

"And what have you been looking at?" Nick asked as he looked over Pandora's shoulder.

"Government files that can provide... provide context for my... my greying fur," Pandora said, realizing what she was saying.

"Oh boy... Judy! I think we can't put it off any longer!" Nick said.

"Is it... anything to do with the 'C-Thing'?" Pandora asked as her lack of sleep started to catch up with her.

"And apparently she's been eavesdropping too," Nick said, then Pandora fell face first onto her keyboard.

Eventually, Pandora came to in a lab. "Oh thank goodness, she's awake," Judy said.

"Ah... good, so from what your parents have told me. You were apparently looking into classified information." Selene said as she knelt down to Pandora.

"Oh... that... I just... the whole puberty was driving me nuts and... well I just went with the first thing that Elizabeth suggested and ran with it." Pandora said as she sat up.

"Well... I suppose that SOMEONE is going to have to tell little Miss Chimera the truth." Selene said as she went to a computer.

"...okay Pandora. Before we say anything, I want to preface it by saying that we didn't mean to hurt you by keeping the... 'C-Thing' a secret. We... we didn't want you to worry about it and... well we were new to the whole 'parenting' thing." Nick said.

"By which, he means HE didn't know how to be a parent. While I've helped take care of dozens of nieces and nephews." Judy said defensively. "But... I'm not going to mince words with you Pandora." She said as she inhaled sharply. "You're... a clone," Judy said.

"...I... I don't understand..." Pandora said, understandably confused by this revelation.

"That story is actually related to how your parents and I met," Selene said.

"Yeah... to make a long story short... or try to make it short anyway," Nick said awkwardly. "Your mom and I investigated a warehouse with high tech equipment. And we ran into a mad scientist who had made various hybrids... and also turned Selene and Sally into robots but that's another story entirely right there." Nick said.

"And after we managed to get away from him, and helped get the Samuel sisters free from the AI's that were controlling them. We escaped... with you, the only one of Dr. Mulersons hybrids that actually survived. You're a clone from both of our genes... with some modifications that... MULE... threw in." Judy said, clenching her fist in anger at the memory of Doctor Mulerson.

Pandora felt emotionally drained as this was explained to her. "How... how many other people know about this, that... that I'm a clone?"

"Well... actually most of the ZPD... your uncle Davies... I think I made a list somewhere, I forgot to bring it with me." Nick said.

"We never meant to hurt by keeping this a secret... we only wanted what was best for you," Judy said.

Everything clicked for Pandora. Why she seemed so outlandishly intelligent despite her young age, why she seemed to be an even mix of her parent's features, rather than as either a fox with rabbit ears and tail or vice versa. And the lack of littermates on her part. "Do... do you at least know now WHY I'm going through early puberty and getting these spots?" She asked.

"Well among other things that Mulerson put into your genetic makeup. There included a trigger that'll make you grow faster... can't say for certain why it's happened now. I only found it recently, and that's after a decade of having actual professional geneticists examine it, and there findings having more to do on why you even survived despite your parents being from unrelated geneses." Selene explained. "And apparently another thing is that you can't lie to anyone you consider a parental figure, or directly disobey... most likely the insane mule put THAT in there as an insurance policy."  
"So... that's why I'm so different? Because I'm a genetic freak of-"  
"NEVER!... say that," Nick said, interrupting Pandora's self-loathing. "You're not a freak, you're not a monster or any other nasty things you're thinking you are. Just because you weren't born the same way as other girls, or for being a hybrid... you're our special girl. And NOTHING is going to change how we feel about you." He said as he and Judy hugged her.  
"We'll make this up to you Pancake..." Judy said as she started to cry from her good eye. "We'll do whatever you want today-"  
"I just want to go home..." Pandora said glumly.  
"... would you like-"  
"No, I don't want Bugga Burger on the way home," Pandora said, cutting off Nick.  
"But you love Bugga Burger," Judy said. "That fast food garbage just kills you faster anyway," Pandora said glumly.  
"WHOA!" Selene said in surprise. "Okay... I get that your bummed right now. But a kid that DOESN'T want fast food?... little lady, your absolutely right but I'd take a blank check for pigging out and-"

"Can we please just go home...?" Pandora said, looking like she was on the verge of a nervous meltdown.  
Eventually, Pandora was back in her bedroom. Feeling absolutely terrible about herself... not just at the revelation that she wasn't naturally born as she had thought her whole life. But that the people closest to her, her mentor, and even her family had kept it a secret from her altogether. She sat on her bed with the still deactivated Elizabeth. "Oh... oh sorry Elizabeth. In all the chaos I completely forgot you were turned off." Pandora said as she reactivated Elizabeth.  
"No harm no foul... though I am annoyed that you didn't let me explain to you that I didn't actually suggest looking through government files, that was someone else who had somehow hacked my systems," Elizabeth explained.  
"What?" Pandora said in surprise. Then Elizabeth oddly twitched again in roughly the same manner as the night before.  
"Well... not so much hacking. I could never really figure out how computers worked. This is much closer to outright possession." Loki said in his own voice. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Loki Foxfeyson." He said as he held out a hand for a handshake.  
"Okay... why did you suggest I go hacking into government databases, just to figure out why my fur is acting odd?" Pandora asked, refusing the handshake.  
"Hm... I swear you mortals get less polite generation by generation. But on the subject, it was too see if you could find the truth of your parentage by yourself. And it disappoints me to no end that you didn't stumble upon the trail of clues... you just spent the whole night and morning search 'hybrid', and hoping that instances of your current skin condition popped up in other hybrids. Rather a silly thing for law enforcement to keep a record of really." Loki explained.  
"Well sorry if I didn't get 'you were made by a mad scientist' from your implication! Now, will you get out of Elizabeth? I've had a rough day, and I just... just want to get some rest. WITHOUT some creep in pretty much the only friend I have right now." Pandora said irritably.  
"...very well. I know when I'm not wanted." Loki said Elizabeth glitched again.  
"Oh my... Pandora... I don't know what I can do to help you. But I'll do whatever I can to help you be happy." Elizabeth said, giving Pandora a hug.  
"Th-thanks Lizzy," Pandora said as she tearfully hugged Elizabeth. "You... you'd never keep secrets from me. Would you?"  
"I'd do my best to not deliberately mislead you," Elizabeth said. "But... I would only keep a secret FROM you if I thought it was your own best interests. Don't take it the wrong way, but there is some data that right now. You'd probably be better off not knowing in great detail."  
"Like... what?" Pandora asked.  
"Well... you remember that time you had me investigate the strange noises from your parents' bedroom?" Elizabeth said.  
"Yeah... you never told me what they were doing, just that I shouldn't worry about it," Pandora said.  
"Well... I'm still traumatized by what I saw. And your parents and I agreed that you're not to know until you're older... MUCH older." Elizabeth said in a serious tone. "I know that sounds wrong to keep you in the dark on this specific matter... but believe me... you do NOT want to know the gruesome details," Elizabeth said with a thousand-yard stare.  
"Oh... I'm sorry for bringing it up." Pandora said.  
"No worries, if you need anything I'm at your beck and call," Elizabeth said.  
"Thanks... but I just want to rest," Pandora said as she crawled underneath her bed sheets.  
"I... I understand." Elizabeth said as she left the room. "Well... my creator and best friend is depressed. And I have no idea how to help. And all I have to look forward to in my day at this point is picking up the Nanny-Bot's slack and snark." Elizabeth said in disappointment.  
"How's Pandora doing?" Judy asked as the robot rabbit joined the famed police officer.  
"She's... taking a nap I think, or is just in bed. My point is that she could be doing better." Elizabeth said.  
"Perhaps WE can be of assistance." A voice said from inside of a closet. And out of it stepped the white-clad ninja Tanken Nainshadou.  
"Oh for the love of- What did I tell you and Hana about sneaking into our house like this?!" Judy said in frustration, while Elizabeth clung to the wall opposite the closet.

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Elizabeth yelped in surprise.  
"Calm yourself Ms. Robotto. I mean no harm, now I hear that the little Pandora-"  
"AH!" Nick shouted from the bathroom and ran out. Followed by a Japanese red fox vixen in a diving suit with an oxygen tank, mask, and flippers followed after him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He said as Hana, Tanken's twin sister removed her mask.  
"I... THIS, this is why Ms. Blackpaw no longer hires us." Tanken said in disgust. Hana said something in Japanese. "The one time was all the justification she needed to terminate our contract-"  
"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I AM TRYING TO MOPE IN PEACE!" Pandora yelled from upstairs.

"Look... we... or rather I have been taking note of Pandora. I believe that-"  
"Our daughter is not going to become a ninja... she's hardly in the proper emotional state to even consider that," Judy said Hana, pleaded in Japanese. "No. She's ten, her body is going through unexpected and uncomfortable changes, AND she just learned that she wasn't born in the normal way. AND having all of this happen in the span of at least two days has taken an emotional toll on her." Judy said sternly. Hana asked the obvious question in Japanese. "She was created from Nick and mines genetic material over ten years ago by MULERSON."  
"That always did strike me as odd, to say the least... but hear me out at least. We may be able to help her indirectly by teaching her the art of ninjitsu. If nothing else, the training may be of use to her well being down the road." Tanken said.  
"It's not a terrible idea... but she could still be hurt. Or worse... we kill you for getting her killed." Nick said.  
"Nick..." Judy said sternly. "Seriously though, if our little girl ever got hurt because of you two. I would move heaven and earth to ruin your lives."  
The Nainshadou twins glanced at each other. "Fair enough... but IF you would take up our offer. Then meet us at our sushi restaurant and bar so that we can work out the finer details." Tanken said as she gave Nick and Judy a business card.  
"We'll talk about it WITH Pandora," Nick said.  
"Then we shall take our leave," Tanken said as she and Hana left. "And PLEASE take off your flippers. You look ridiculous Hana."  
"Well... I'll say this much. This work week better be an easy one... this weekend has been a nightmare." Judy said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Nick asked sarcastically.  
"She got old... a lot faster then I had hoped," Judy said. 


	8. Mary Puffins

Nick and Judy were beside themselves with frustration. "Okay... here's what I'm seeing things going on around here," Judy said, furrowing her brow. "Pandora is still depressed from learning that she was cloned from us. The Nanny-Bot is more and more resembling Bellwether and is refusing to take care of the kits, or the house. Elizabeth is swamped with trying to handle its load." Judy ranted as the wind outside abruptly blew in from the east. "And on top of that, we're out of days off from work, our current workload has us unable to come home BEFORE there bedtime, AND everybody we know between the two of us can't help us."  
"Agreed..." Nick said. "It's time we face facts... Judy, we need to hire a nanny." Nick said, looking haggard and tired. Their doorbell then rang.

"I'll see who it is. With any luck, it's not ANOTHER poor dumb mammal trying to make it as an encyclopedia salesman." Judy said as she went to the front door... and when she opened the door she was perplexed by the emperor penguin standing on the front porch.  
"Hmm... right on time." The penguin said, looking over a pocket watch. "I had expected you'd spend the entire time checking to see if your eye wasn't failing you, Judith." She said with a refined sounding British accent.

"I... have seen worse things, then a talking penguin... and how do you know my name?" Judy asked.  
"I know everyone and no-one. My card." The penguin said as she entered the house, and giving Judy a business card.  
'Mary Puffins: Nanny.' The card read.

"You're clearly a penguin!" Judy said incredulously.  
"Yes it was my late husband's name, I kept it. Now regarding my employment-"  
"Carrots, why is there a talking penguin in the house?" Nick asked.  
"I am here regarding the new position of Nanny in your household," Mary said.

"Okay, we never actually agreed on that," Judy said.

"Regardless, it's obvious you require my aid," Mary said, observing the general disorder and messiness of the Wilde-Hopps household. The kicker to this scene was Elizabeth tumbling down the stairs.  
"I'm okay!" Elizabeth chirped as she stood up, wobbling, disoriented and dizzy from a lack of power. "I put... I put the hairy babies to sleep."  
"Case and point, your android seems to be overtaxed, rather an impressive feat if I do say so myself," Mary said as she put down her purse, and from it, she somehow produced a generator.

"Hello penguin, you're a... pretty birdy... pretty birdy." Elizabeth rambled as Mary hooked Elizabeth to the generator.

"Why thank you, young lady." The parrot-headed handle of Mary's umbrella said.

"She wasn't talking to you," Mary said, whacking the head against the wall. "Honestly, the poor girl is barely conscious as is," Mary said as she activated the generator.

"Recharging in progress!" Elizabeth said as she was restored to one-hundred percent charge. "I feel like I could run a marathon!... and... there's a talking penguin in the house."  
"We noticed." Nick and Judy said in unison.  
The following morning the Hopps-Wilde children woke up. And we're quite astonished to find a penguin working with Elizabeth. "Kitts, meet your new Nanny, Mary Puffins!" Elizabeth introduced as Mary whistled, and prepared breakfast for the kits.  
"When did we get a penguin?" One of the kits asked, clutching at a stuffed bear.  
"Your parents hired me last night. And I must say, despite the look of the place it was surprisingly easy to clean up the main floor." Mary said.  
"Is that where the singing was coming from?" Another kitt asked.  
"Why yes, we were singing while we worked... sorry if it kept any of you up," Elizabeth said.

"Where's the Nanny-Bot?" A third kitt asked.  
"Oh... it's around, most likely brooding over its lot in life. Again, rather than being of help." Elizabeth said. The Nanny-Bot then hovered through the dining room, grumbling under its non-existent breath.  
"Hmm..." Mary said, rubbing her chin at the Nanny-Bot. "Stewart, Bonnie, Hunter, Robin, Rachel, Sally, Rose, David, Fiona, Tyler, Marion, Harry, Vilthuril, and Frith," Mary said, counting each of Nick and Judy's kits. "I was under the impression that there were fifteen of you put together. But one is absent." Mary noted.  
"Pandora's still asleep; she's been sleeping in ever since her fur started changing color." A fourth kitt said.  
"Well, that won't do. Elizabeth, man things here I'll look into Pandora." Mary said as she made her way to the bedroom without another word. "Rise and shine, it's a beautiful day outside," Mary said as she opened the windows.

"Lizzy... you're not getting me out of bed," Pandora muttered.

"So you are awake. And I am not your robotic creation." Mary said as she ripped Pandora's bed covering off. "Now get out of bed. Breakfast is served in the dining room." Mary said as she grabbed Pandora by the ankle.  
"What the?!" Pandora said in surprise as a clothed and talking penguin took her down to the dining room. "Mary I don't mean to be a wet blanket... but I don't like the way that the Nanny-Bot is chopping the vegetables," Elizabeth said as the Nanny-Bot was happily humming as it chopped away at a carrot, to the point that it was a fine mush.  
"Well, that certainly can't be right. Pandora, walk me through deactivating this glorified toaster." Mary said.

"I... IS THAT PENGUIN TALKING?!" Pandora yelled, finally getting enough of her wits together to talk.  
"Absolutely absurd I know, now how do I deactivate this Nanny-Bot?" Mary asked.  
"Oh... the AI card is under the rear hood. There's an ejector button, can't miss it." Pandora said. "And did I just seriously give technical support to a talking penguin?"  
"Yeah sis, you did," Hunter said as Mary ejected the AI card that contained the digitized mind of Dawn Bellwether.

"I would recommend that you put in a new AI into this husk," Mary said as she held out the card. "This one seemed to have been becoming... crazy I believe."

"What?... oh I've been meaning to debug that but... things came up," Pandora said as she ate her breakfast.

"She spends all day listening to depressing music," Sally said.

"I suppose going through an existential crisis can leave one compromised... though it is not necessary to continually wallow in it," Mary said.

"Who talked?!" Pandora said defensively.  
"No one... I'm not sure how. But she already knew how that whole thing went down. My being possessed by Loki AND your early puberty." Elizabeth said.  
Pandora was bewildered by what was going on. "Where's... where's mom and dad?" Pandora asked.  
"There still asleep I believe. And for quite a while as they were quite exhausted last night." Mary said.  
"Here are their exact words," Elizabeth said.

 _"It's eleven, we both worked about eighteen-hour shifts today alone. We're running on fumes, we haven't gotten any decent sleep all week, and we've got bags under our eyes like you wouldn't believe."_ A recording of Nick's voice said.  
" _We're hitting the sack."_ A recording of Judy's voice said. Followed by the sound of two bodies falling on a mattress, this was followed by snoring that sounded roughly like power tools going off.  
"Fortunately for them, they opted to take the weekend off from work. And that it is a three day weekend." Mary said.

"Wait, when? I was under the impression that they had no free days left?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I have seen to it that they can enjoy a weekend with their children... had to tell a white lie to Chief Ham-Hawk to get him to see reason. But they will be able to return to work without a problem on Tuesday." Mary explained, referring to the chief of Precinct 1 who had taken over after Chief Bogo was reassigned to head up the Zootopia Vigilante Registration Program, which eventually became the International Defense League. "He was quite an unpleasant pig to speak with I must say," Mary said.

Eventually, Mary Puffins along with the kits were at a botanical garden. The kits were in awe at the plants and insects buzzing around the contained building. All except for Pandora, who was just keeping pace with Mary and her sibling's, keeping her paws in her pockets and looking down at her feet.  
"Blast it, child!" Mary said as she used her umbrella to force Pandora to look her in the face. "I am very much aware that your self-esteem has been mortally wounded. But it is no excuse to sulk like this."

"And what do you know about me?" Pandora said venomously as she bore her teeth.  
"Firstly, don't bare your teeth it makes you look savage. Secondly:" Mary then went into length regarding what she knew about Pandora. Then, without warning the two were met up with Pandora's uncle Davies, Anna and Josephus.  
"It's... it's a penguin! Pandora you're with a penguin!" Davies said in surprise. "Guys you gotta-... guys... what are you doing in there?" He said, noting that Anna and Josephus had hidden in a janitor's closet.  
"It's quite alright; the undead in general feel discomfort around my kind," Mary said Pandora was far too bewildered by the penguin's knowledge of her life to even hear her.  
"Figures... you're still upset about the whole, 'nobody told me I was a genetically engineered hybrid' thing, aren't you?" Davies said to Pandora.

"...no... No, I'm over it." Pandora lied. "I just... am REALLY confused by the talking penguin! Who are you and how do you know so much about me!"  
"My dear, you must learn that the world is more than rules, logic, and facts. Most of the people who are in charge of such things don't even abide by those rules most of the time anyway." Mary said. "Now if you'll excuse me." She said as she went over to the closet where Anna and Josephus were hiding.  
"I know you don't think much of her Pancake... but I am more than certain that you're in good flippers," Davies said.  
"And what makes you so certain?" Pandora asked.  
"Well she's a penguin, for one thing, there some of the best parents around," Davies said.

"That's a might presumptuous... while you are correct, I know plenty of penguins that would just as soon leave their children to die in the cold. Rather than risk their own tail feathers for the betterment of there brood." Mary said.

"You're not one of those, right?" Davies asked.  
"But of course!" Mary said as she removed a drill from her purse. "Hmm..." she said to herself as she examined the door of the janitors closet hinges. "Wrong head." She said as she riffled through her bag for the right screw head.  
"Pandora... I know you're still shaken up about your being a genetically engineered hybrid. But everyone still loves you for you." Davies said, trying to be a source of comfort for his niece. "I for one thought it was a bad idea to keep the whole matter a secret... but your parents were adamant on trying to give you as normal a life as they could give you. And in their mind's eye, that meant keeping you in the dark about the whole thing." Davies said.

"Is there a point?" Pandora asked.  
"It's that you really shouldn't think so hard about the whole thing. You're a smart kitt... terrifyingly smart, but you can't spend every minute of every hour of every day just thinking. It's exhausting and can be very unconstructive to do. It can keep you from enjoying things... from being the person that you can become." Davies said.  
Pandora thought for a moment. "I... I think I get what you're trying to say. Putting thought into things is important, but not to the exclusion of others." Pandora said as a dragonfly flew behind her. "Like... like this dragonfly. Is that an Ebony jewelwing?" She said, noting the green and blue, and black winged insect.

"I like dragonflies... their wings are pretty," Davies said. "But, you should probably get going... I think it's lunchtime."

"You got one with you?" Pandora asked.  
"Well yes, Anna thought that we'd spend the day out of-"  
"Then you're eating with us," Pandora said as she took her uncle's wheelchair, and drove it over to her siblings who were at a picnic table.

He was then quickly mobbed by his nieces and nephews. "...can we please get to eating? Pretty Please?" Davies said, cringing from the invasion of his personal space.  
Over the course of Mary, Puffins stay, things improved for the Wilde-Hopps family by and large. Nick and Judy managed to get manageable working hours that allowed them to spend more time with their family. Pandora had regained her happy-go-lucky attitude from before learning the truth of her conception and had even gotten around to creating a new AI for the Nanny-Bot. Rather than just debug the digitized Bellwether over and over, and having to deal with the consequences for not doing so.  
Eventually, Mary Puffins had to leave. The kits were crushed by this news... none more so then Pandora herself. "Pandora, I understand you're upset," Mary said as Pandora attempted to dig her claws into Mary's ankle. "But I really must be going. Yours is not the only family that needs my aid." Mary said as she used her umbrella as a makeshift crowbar.  
"But... but you made us better!" Pandora wailed, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"My dear I did no such thing. I merely nudged your family in the right directions where need be. And besides, you managed to fix your Nanny-Bot. I'm redundant anyway, especially seeing as how you based its new Artificial Intelligence off of me." Mary said. "Believe me, you're not the first child I've taken care of that's been upset by my leaving. But you must be strong dear." She said sympathetically. "Dry your eyes... and save your tears for the trials and tribulations that will test you in days to come."  
"B-But-" Pandora couldn't say anything more as the wind carried off Mary Puffins. Pandora was quiet, barely saying anything for the rest of the day. Then as she slept, she had a dream.  
A dream where the world was a pristine place, the cities were like glistening pearls, mammals of all species lived in harmony, and everywhere Pandora went and looked. She was praised for bringing all of this to pass, and there were definite signs to her. That this shining future was her doing... this all but made her forget about Mary Puffin's absence.  
This dream also sowed the seeds for her future actions, both good... and bad. 


	9. Chimera-Ninjutsu

"Mom, dad why are we even here?" Pandora asked as the three mammals entered a pagoda-like building. Inside was a well-decorated bar and restaurant. "I mean the place looks nice, but I'm not even hungry."  
"Well, we're not here for the food. You remember what happened last week right?" Judy asked.  
"She was nearly killed by a classmate. Who could forget that?" Nick said.  
"It was an accident, like that couldn't happen with a hippo," Pandora said, trying to downplay how she nearly suffocated after being sat on by a hippo.  
"And young lady, we're going to work on making sure that doesn't happen again," Nick said as the three of them sat down at the bar. "TANKEN! GET OVER HERE!" He shouted.  
"I'M COMING!" Tanken, one of the owners of the place shouted back. Eventually, she met up with them. "Welcome to the Kitsune... wait... are you serious about this?" She said, noticing that Pandora was present.  
"Sweetie, this is Tanken Nainshadou. She and her sister Hana run this place, and are ninja's." Judy said.  
"Is this the lady you and dad were shouting at after I learned that I was a clone?" Pandora asked.  
"Well... yes," Tanken said. "My sister and I have seen your potential, and we-"

"Cool! I'm in." Pandora said excitedly.  
"Wait... your not even going to ask if this is serious? Or for the full details of what we're offering?" Tanken asked.  
"Listen, if your offering to make me a ninja, I'll take the offer even if mom and dad didn't want me to become one," Pandora said.

"Oh... well we'll meet up for this after school. We'd do it now seeing as it's a Saturday... but Hana has her hands full making sushi, and a certain red panda accountant WON'T LEAVE!" Tanken yelled at Aka Genkido as the overworked red panda downed an entire bottle of sake.  
"YOU... I'll let you know when I've had enough." Aka slurred.  
The following week. Pandora was back at the Nainshadou twins restaurant. "You're early... also, how did you find our bedroom?" Tanken asked as Pandora stood beside the bunk bed.

"It was actually really simple... Hana here snores like a steam train." Pandora said, right as Hana was loudly snoring, sounding like the typical chugging, and whistling of a steam engine.

"Oh, I'm going, to be honest with you. We assumed that we would have to abduct you at this hour." Tanken said, pointing out the flashing clock that read three A.M.

"Well, let's get started," Pandora said excitedly.

"Right... after Hana wakes up. She can sleep through natural disasters, no kidding, and she's cranky without a full eight hours of sleep." Tanken said.  
"No. We're starting now," Pandora said as she pulled off the sheets.

"No, wait that's not such a good!-" Pandora screamed at the naked Hana. "She also sleeps commando... I've been trying to get her to break the habit to no avail." Tanken said as Hana awoke with a shock. "Good your awake, our new kohi is eager for you to put some clothes on. Also to learn the art of ninjitsu... that's why she's here at least." Tanken explained. Hana then muttered under her breath in Japenese. "Listen, I don't care if she can't understand you. But that's no excuse to use that kind of profane language in front of a child. Especially a child YOU inadvertently traumatized."  
Over the course of a year, Pandora took to her ninja training like a duck to water. Quickly mastering the arts of combat, disguises, tactics, and the usage of the numerous tools and weapons of the ninja. By the time she was twelve, she had actually surpassed Tanken and Hana as ninja.

"So that's why we're stopping Pandora's education, it's terrifying how good at this she is!" Tanken said to Nick and Judy.  
"Well... she was kind of sort of created by a mad scientist, to deliberately be smart," Nick said.

"Regardless, she's learned pretty much everything that we can impart on her and... well we did not expect her to get this far so fast!" Tanken said.

"Just, thank you for teaching her anyway. It has actually improved her survival at school." Judy said. Meanwhile, at home, Pandora was having a video conference with a camel.

"So I've been looking at your robot vlog. And I gotta say... I'm impressed. Fully sentient robots, when you were ten? Best I could do at that age was a dopey robot arm with a fire extinguisher." The camel said.

"And you want my help in making robots available to everyone? Not just the Japanese?" Pandora asked.  
"Well... mechanical lifeforms at least. The point is with my financial backing and your technical know-how... I believe that we can make the world a better place." The camel said.

"So no more! We'll begin next week!... though I'm still on the fence about a name." Pandora said.  
"How about... CyberLife?" The camel said in an ominous tone.  
"That could catch on! Goodbye Mr. Camelski." Pandora said as she hung up. Not catching on to Camelski's tone.  
At his home, Elijah Camelski had a satisfied grin on her face as he leaned back. "All according to plan." He said evilly.


	10. Betrayel

At age five, Pandora Wilde-Hopps built her first robot from scavenged materials.  
At age ten, she built another robot, one more sophisticated than the previous one.

At age eleven, she met with Elijah Camelski and started up CyberLife. A company with the intent of bringing affordable robots to the world.

At age twelve, both she and Elijah created the first Android. "Are you sure she won't be used for unsavory purposes?" Pandora said, referring to the fact that the Android, Chloe. Was a near perfect doppelganger of her mother Judy Hopps.

"Nevermind such a thing... just leave the business to me, and you'll get to do all of the fun stuff," Elijah said ominously.

At age thirteen, CyberLife had revolutionized the world with it's Androids. Though she was worried about reports that Mammals had made illegal mods to there Androids.  
At age fourteen, she had learned that not only had new laws had been passed, severly limiting the civil rights of Androids. But that Elijah had secretly been making backroom expansions into other markets without her knowing.  
On Monday morning, she met with Elijah and the CyberLife board of directors. "Okay, I've been hearing rumors of. Among other things." Pandora said as she produced a series of papers from her suitcase. "That you jokers have set up a series of sex club chains, where Mammals can rut with Androids designed especially for the act of... lovemaking. Inserting a majority of Androids into the medical profession. The rising unemployment caused by Androids taking low paying jobs in general." She said as she grew increasingly frustrated. "And the cherry on this sundae... I had to learn about ALL OF THIS! Not from any of you, but from my mother! AND you haven't even approved any of my robotic designs for production at all!"  
"Well... it's a good thing you called this meeting anyway." A director said.  
"Yes, while your work as CEO has been impecable, and your research has proven invalulable. We have concluded that you are not fit to be the Chief Executive Officer of CyberLife anymore." Another director said.

"What?" Pandora said.  
"Pan... it's like this." Elijah said. "You spend all of your time in your workshop, it's not healthy to be cooped up like that. Besides, I've had to do most of the work to keep CyberLife out of the red while your busy making new robot designs. So... in addition to your clear opposition to our expansion plans. That's why we're going to have to let you go."  
Pandora looked absolutly furious. "Fine! I'll just take my designs and research and-"  
"Actually," A third director said. "CyberLife owns everything you have done since the corporations founding. So you cannot just take what you have actually made, and start anew as a rival to CyberLife."  
Pandora was absolutly stunned. "You... you've been planning this all from the start haven't you?!" Pandora accused as a large rhino Android entered the room. "HAVEN'T YOU!?" She screamed as she charged across the table on all fours. Lunging at Elijha, clawing and gnawing at him. By the time the rhino Android pried her off. His face was a mess of bloody scars. "ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I MADE YOU ALL SUCCESFULL! I SWEAR I'LL BE THE ONES TO DRAG YOU INTO THE DIRT!" She screamed in outrage. "FRITH AS MY WITNESS! I'LL PUT ALL OF YOU SIX FEET UNDER! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"  
At age fifteen, she was back with living with her family. Her mother Judy Hopps, the current Police Chief of ZPD's Precint One, her father, Nick Wilde the current mayor of Zootopia, her creation Elizabeth, who had since she went to work as the CyberLife CEO had started the long grueling road to become a singer.  
One day, an awards ceramony was held for Judy, for her dedication to upholding the law in Zootopia. Pandora was in attendance, rather than watching as her dad made one of his trademark speeches, was looking at a picture on her smartphone. It was one of Pandora, Nick, and Judy on a bright and beautiful spring day, one that had been taken fairly recently. It was the happiest she had been since the betrayal of Elijah Camelski and the CyberLife board of directors.

Then a shot rang out, and everything became a blur of chaos. As unfamilier soildiers stormed in, opening fire on civilians and police officers alike. Thankfully, the superhero Spider-Ham arrived to help stimy the damage. Pandora made her way to her mother, who had taken the sniper bullet that started this madness.

"Mom... mommy!" Pandora said in a panic to her wounded mother, along with Nick.

"Pan... Pandora." Judy said weakly. "I... I am so sorry... for everything." Judy said, she then closed her good eye one last time.  
Several weeks later, Pandora, in the same tool shed she built the Nanny-Bot in ten years ago. Opened up a burlap sack, and dropped her mother's corpse onto a table. "Nothing about this is right... but I need to know!" She said in a crazed tone as she looked over the corpse in detail. Pandora didn't need to look far to find that everything was wrong. For one thing, Judy's left eye was destroyed in a freak accident over fifteen years ago. Both of her eyes were intact. Another thing was that when Judy gave birth to her brothers and sisters, she had to have a C-Section to get them out safely.  
"Your... your not mom... is mom still alive?" Pandora mused outloud. "THEN WHERE IS SHE!?" Pandora roared.  
Eventually, Nick returned from a long day of mayoring... and found Pandora holding the naked not-Judy body in the living room. "...do I... WANT to understand the context for this?-" Pandora then pounced on Nick like a savage.  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" Pandora roared, nailing Nick to the floor.  
"Where is who?!" Nick said in a panic.

"YOU KNOW WHO!"  
"I don't! I really don't!"  
"WHO DO YOU THINK!" She shouted, pointing at the corpse.  
"...oh sweat cheese and crackers, you went grave robbing!" Nick said.  
Pandora then giggled like a mad mammel. "Oh, that wasn't mommy's grave. That was this imposter's grave. So I figure that not only is mommy still alive... but you know where she is." She rambled as her eyes twitched wildly. Then she pulled a pistol on Nick. "SO SPILL!"  
Several hours latter in the morning, an immense aircraft carrier was hovering over Zootopia. Judy, in her guise as Agent Umbra, burst into Nick's office... and found her daughter ragged and crazed, holding a gun to Nick's head. "So... she found out the basics," Nick said nervously.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Pandora roared.  
"No... Pandora." Judy said in shock, her helmet disguising her voice.  
Pandora wasted no time in charging at Judy, unaware of the full truth of the matter. Snarling like a crazed beast as she drove Judy into an International Defence Leage shuttle. Fighting the entire time as it returned to the Helicarrier, then the fight spilled out up and down the vessel. Trashing entire sections of the ship, and phychologically scaring the crew.  
Eventually, however, just as the ship began to crash land outside of Zootopia. Pandora knocked Judy's helmet clean off. "PANCAKE! STOP!" Judy commanded. "Please... you know you're better than this."

"M-Mommy?" Pandora said, now realizing what she had been doing. "Why... why did you-"  
"I'll play twenty questions with you AFTER we survive the crash landing," Judy said, then the Helicarrier did. Throwing both mammals out of a window, and into a nearby lake. "So... we both have some explaining to do," Judy said.

Eventually, both of them were drying off, and Pandora had finished explaining her descent into madness since her mother's apparent death. "But enough about me. What have you been doing with the IDL?" Pandora asked as she sipped hot chocholate.

"Well... it actually started about a year ago. Your father and I were on a mission in Budapest... and it went horribly wrong. Nick quit after that, Bogo was killed... and I ended up filling in his shoes." Judy explained.  
"I see," Pandora said. "Was that why you and dad barely acknowledge my coming home after Elijah stabbed me in the back and I came home wailing for you to do something about it?" She said bitterly. "When that benighted camel took my life's work from me and threw me out just because I was against Androids prostitutes?!"

"I... your father and I were exhausted. From both the mission and the long flight home. Besides, Camelski is legaly untouchable. He hasen't engaged in any cartoonishly evil scheme... that we've been able to find." Judy said apologetically. "But from the whole affair, I got an idea. At some point, the same people would try to go after me, at the very least... so we had a clone of me made." Judy explained.  
"And how was that working?" Pandora asked. "All I really did of the dead clone, was do a glance of it. That's how I knew something was off in the first place."  
"There was a cybernetic implant that allowed me neurological control over the clone, while I spent pretty much all of the last year on the Helicarrier," Judy said.

"And the helmet and get up?" Pandora asked.  
"That would be my new identity in the IDL. Agent Umbra, head of the IDL and super secret agent." Judy explained. "It's bassically my way of protecting my identity, and keeping up the ruse I'm really dead."  
"Bet you thought it would take longer for someone to figure it out? Didn't you?" Pandora said with a forced smile.  
"Well, yeah. A year at the very least for you... three for everyone else. And I certainly didn't expect THIS to happen." Judy said.  
"Am I going to be punished?" Pandora asked with a surpressed look of dementia on her face.  
"No... no, I don't think so. You've been put through enough. Nick and I weren't there for you when you needed us... and I can't apologize enough for that." Judy said. "And I know we shouldn't have kept you in the dark, or your siblings... I just want to do my part to make the world a better place." It was this that made something in Pandora's head snap. "But I suppose it's too late now... as far as the world is concerned. Officer Judy Hopps is dead, pretty sure that the whole world knows about it, and... well I'm in too deep with all of this spy stuff." Judy said, oblivious that Pandora was fuming.

"I see..." Pandora said as she wildly twitched. Seething with anger and resentment at her parent's actions. Not even fully listening to what Judy was saying.

"You mean the world to me... but it's all moot if there isn't a world for us to live in. I hope you understand." Judy asked. Pandora didn't.  
Rather than going home after the whole affair, she went to Blackpaw Manor where her Uncle Davies was living with her Aunt Anna Blackpaw. And ranted... and ranted... and ranted for hours on end about how upset she was with her parents. And the whole situation with Elijah Camelski and CyberLife. And of the general displeasures of her childhood. And anything and everything that rubbed her fur the wrong way.  
"Young lady..." Anna said as her boyfriend was hiding in his bedroom, and Josephus held the look of someone who just had an industrial fan go off in his face. "I understand, that you are upset. I understand the sources of your scorn, far better then you would believe. I understand, that you feel powerless in the face of the entire world seemingly ganging up on you." She said sternly. "But I will not abide such language in my home."  
"Well you... well you..." Pandora said, her throat red and raw from the hours upon hours of screaming and ranting.  
"So I will permit you to live on my premissises. As much a favor to you, as out of pity for your situation at hand. But I expect you to earn your keep here... by which I mean you pay off this swear jar." Anna said, gesturing to the jar in question. "Those are the house rules. And I expect you to obey it. Now get some rest."  
"But I'm... I'm not tiii...-" Pandora then fell unconscious as Anna drained the blood of the hybrid.

"Hmm... an interesting flavor," Anna said as she licked her lips. "Josephus, get her to a room and stop making that face. I'll check up on Davies." She said, then she went to Davies bedroom. "Pandora has finished her ranting... and she's now going to live with us until she can get her affairs reorganized."

"I... I hadn't seen such anger since... since me!" Davies said, shocked by Pandora's ranting. "I just... I had hoped she hadn't even heard half the words she spewed out. How could... how could Judy and Nick screw up THIS badly! Even my parents, flawed though they were. At least raised all two-hundred and seventy-five of us, and taught us to be good. But... how do you screw up with only ONE child this badly?" Davies said, shuddering in shock.

"From what it sounded like, they didn't so much as raise their children. As much as let them live in the same building while letting the kits do whatever they wanted. With only a pair of robots to manage the homefront." Anna said. "To put it simply, Nick and Judy not only have the worst case of workaholism... but I dare say they have failed at parenting."

"That... that does seem to be the case," Davies admitted. "Too bad, you can't just change the past... might make things so much easier."

"Assuming you can keep track of past, present, and future tenses," Anna added.

The following morning, Pandora woke up... and found Josephus leering at her. "You ever heard of Twilight?" The demented fruit bat asked.  
"Yeah?... how long have you been watching me? For that matter, how did I get in bed?" Pandora asked. "All night... and you had a fainting spell, and definitely didn't have your blood drained," Josephus said, then he pulled out a collection of metal he had made with his Vampire Alchemy. "These are metals I definitely found and definitely didn't make myself with arcane and magical means."

Pandora just looked between the undead fruit bat and his homemade metals. "Well... they certainly LOOK interesting." She said as she reached out a hand to one of the metals, a blue like substance.  
That was when inspiration struck. "Yeah, tempus metallum will do that to you. Make you see wild visions of the past, present, and future. Probably more." Josephus said nonchalantly as Pandora shock uncontrollably before pulling her paw away.

"I... I saw everything." Pandora said. "I saw my parents meeting... there adventures, all of them! And... and Elijah... Camelski had been planning his takeover since the beginning!" She said in surprise. Then an insidious grin played across her face, as an idea flew through her head. "Say... you wouldn't happen to have more of this... tempus metallum, did you call it?"  
"I see nothing bad coming from sharing this incredibly rare material to you!... after getting some breakfast in you. I don't entirely know what happened with you yesterday. But I'm fairly convinced you didn't eat at all." Josephus said.  
At age fifteen, Pandora Wilde-Hopps began her work on her crowning achievement as a scientist. Over the next five years, she labored to use the Time Metal to create her magnum opus, the Time and Space Displacement Device... the worlds first working time machine. 


	11. Adventures in Time Traveling

"Yes... finally..." Pandora said as she finally completed her ultimate invention. After five years of attempting to harness the tempus metallum, a metal that Josephus. Anna Blackpaw's butler had made with Vampiric Alchemy. That could affect time. "Now... all I need to do. Is figure out if this thing works." Eventually, she got the prototype Time and Space Displacement Device to her mother, Judy Hopps.  
"I'm so thrilled that you've chosen ME, as your guinea pig," Judy said sarcastically.

"Well, guinea pigs are heavily unionized, and I don't have the kind of funds for them," Pandora explained.

"Well... nothing ventured, nothing gained," Judy said as she pressed a series of buttons on the TSDD, and eventually, a portal to the past opened. "So I just step through?"  
"Yep... just step through," Pandora said, Judy took a deep breath and entered. The portal then closed in a violent explosion after she went through. "Well..." Pandora said, blackened ash covering her face. "I should probably work on making another one in order to find her... thankfully I got enough of Josephus's weird Time Metal to-" There was another explosion, and the portal opened again, with Judy exiting.  
"Oh my... is it supposed to make this kind of mess?" Judy asked looking at the ash covering her daughter.  
"Nope... no, I would not intend for it to cause this kind of mess going from present to past." Pandora then coughed from the ash. "So... where did you go?"  
"Oh... just took a stroll down memory lane," Judy said, deliberately not telling Pandora. That she had in fact preserved a paradox that prevented Dr. Mulerson from taking over the world with his robots, that allowed the current timeline to exist in the first place.  
"I imagine... to the good old days... when you and dad were respected, police officers. And most certainly NOT, throw their family under the bus just to get ahead." Pandora said sarcastically, not noticing that Judy's nose was bleeding. "Put an ungrateful world before your children and-"  
"Yes... yes I remember," Judy said as she tried to hide her nosebleed, figuring that Pandora would quickly figure out that she had done something. "One quick question though... would it be normal for nosebleeds to happen when returning to the present?" She asked.

"Not unless you changed the timeline, your mind would be trying to acclimate to the memories that the change in the timeline would cause... why even ask?" Pandora asked.  
"Well, all the same, your TSDD works like a dream," Judy said, completely ignoring the question.

Eventually, Pandora further refined the TSDD design. Mainly to keep the portals from explosively closing behind mammals. One day, Elizabeth, her robot friend, and creation came to her apartment. "Salutations Pandora!" Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Hey Elizabeth." Pandora said as she looked up at Elizabeth from her work. Specifically, she was making a prosthetic leg for an elephant. "Just give me a moment." She said as she worked on the elephant's leg. "And... there we go." Pandora said as she finished on the leg.  
"Thank you... bless your heart." The elephant said as she took Pandora into a large bone crushing hug. "My leg has been acting up for months. And every mechanic I went to has been saying that it would cost a fortune to fix!" The elephant gushed.  
"... thanks... are not... nessissary." Pandora said, stugling to breath under the elephant's hug. "PUT DOWN THE CHIMERA!" She shouted. The elephant then sheepishly put Pandora down, paid her for her services and left. "So, you're probably wondering why I asked you to come?"  
"You want to hear my first original song?" Elizabeth said.  
"Nope... I finally got my Time and Space Displacement Device working properly." Pandora said as she proudly showed off the TSDD. "Now... what's a moment in history you'd like to see?"  
"Hmm... that is a touphy." Elizabeth mused. "Does it have to be a specific historical moment?" She asked.  
"Well, we don't know what'll happen in the future. Or what our absences might cause... trust me, with history we'll at least know what'll happen to a degree." Pandora said.

"Very well, I believe... Woodstock, 1969." Elizabeth said.  
"Really?... that just seems odd to me," Pandora said in surprise. "I mean wouldn't you want to see when the first conventionally modern computers were invented, or the earliest forms of robots?" She asked.  
"You'd think so. But whilst studying music with Ms. Sally Samuel. I grew facinated by the history of events like the original Woodstock." Elizabeth said. "A coming together of America's youth, all in the name of peace, love, and music."  
"And the consumtion of mind altering substances, and protesting a badly managed war... I'd argue. But then we'd be here all day." Pandora said, she then reluctantly opened a portal. Then went through... and there time there was a complete and utter blur for Pandora. As she somehow caught a whiff of a halusanegenic substance. Three days latter, after everyone else had left. Pandora awoke from her haze... naked, and covered in mud. "Okay... what happened?" Pandora noted, as her vision returned to her. It was hazy. But she noticed the general area deserted and covered in trash.  
"I stole the show!" Elizabeth said proudly.  
"You... you did what?!" Pandora said, unsure of what her robotic friend had just said.  
"I blew everyone away with my singing! In fact, I think I was the only act." Elizabeth said, that was when it clicked in Pandora's head. "Especially my-"  
"So... you changed the past?" Pandora asked. "Don't you understand what could happen?" She said.  
"Uh... not exactly," Elizabeth said.

"Well let me put it in simple terms," Pandora said as she opened a portal. "Were going back to the beginning of this... and we're going to STOP you from turning Woodstock into the 'Elizabeth Show'. Because I do NOT want to run the risk of returning to the present, finding out whatever changes THIS caused, OR risk forgetting any changes to our timeline."  
"Oh..." Elizabeth said, realizing the implication of what Pandora was saying. "I'm sorry."  
"Just follow me in and help," Pandora said snappily. Eventually, she and Elizabeth set right what went wrong. Thankfully, it was fairly simple for them. As all they had to do was restrain Elizabeth's past self, as well as keeping Pandora's past self from causing any changes that the present Pandora didn't remember doing while as high as a kite.  
"So..." Elizabeth said. "Can we see-"  
"No... I'm sorry. But you were iresponcible in leaving me alone while you changed a historical event." Pandora said irritably as she opened a portal back to the present. "So no. You're not going to see the original Woodstock, in fact. I'm not going to chance you messing around with the past like this again."

"I..." Elizabeth said, taken aback by her friend and creators sterness. "I didn't mean to cause any-"

"Through the portal. NOW." Pandora said Elizabeth said nothing else as she followed Pandora through the portal.  
"Could I fix you some lasanga?" Elizabeth offered.

"No... I just barred you from traveling through time with me. I'd rather not have you wait on me hand and foot after that." Pandora said. "Though I wouldn't say no to that for my birthday."

"Splended... I will show myself out." Elizabeth said as she hastily left the apartment.

"Although... I do see a money making opportunity here." Pandora said to herself. Realizing that with the power to travel through time. She had a unique opportunity. A week later Pandora quickly opened a portal to an office. "Sir... I have come to bargain."

"Who the devil are you? How did you get in here?!" Asked a wolf in a buisness suit and bowler hat.

"That depends, are you the current Director-General of the BBC?" Pandora asked the wolf nodded. "Good, because I have an appointment with you, and what I have to offer you is rather simple. I have a time machine," She said as she showed off the TSDD. "And I'm fairly certain that your... organization has several decades of missing TV."

"Yes, I know. The BBC back then had very little to work with in terms of effective film storage back then. So most of British history on TV has been lost to the ages." The Director-General said.

"And I'm offering YOU. The unique opportunity to get these lost bits of history." Pandora said. "I go back in time, and recover anything that could be of interest."

"Hmm... I'll take your offer." The Director General said.

"Then I'll be back momentarily. Just sign your name on this contract." Pandora said as she gave a contract to the Director-General. "It's rather simple actually, you don't need your lawyers to look over it." She said as she opened a portal back in time... unfortunatly. Rather than arriving in 1969 to save the lost episodes of Doctor Howl. She was in Bunnyburrow in 2017. Specifically her grandparent's house, and bumped into her mother Judy. 

"Wait, this isn't the right place. What year is… it… mom?" The unfamiliar mammal asked.

"Uh… I think you have me confused for someone else. I'm Judy, I don't have any children… yet, who are you and why are you in my family's home?" Judy asked, trying to be friendly to this strange mammal.

"No… no, you're definitely my mother. Look I shouldn't even be here. I thought that I was going to end up in London in 1963." The mysterious mammal said as she began to fuss over some manner of watch-like device.

"Wait… you do look familiar." Judy said, noting that the women did look like a larger and obviously older version of the as yet unnamed hybrid. Only her fur was a mix of red with grey blotches as opposed to just red, like Nick. Not only that, but one eye was purple and the other one was green. "No it can't be, she's red and your… not. I mean, you have red fur, but it's not completely red." Judy said.

"What? Oh that, well mom… as puberty hit, blotches of grey happened… mostly grey anyway. But I didn't come back in time to split hairs… the fact of the matter is, is if this thing worked you shouldn't even be born yet, and I should be recording ancient footage of Doctor Howl on commission for the BBC and-"

"Keep your voice down… mammals are trying to sleep." Judy said.

"Oh! Sorry, my point is, is that this thing seems to be on the fritz, and I have no idea how I'm in Bunnyburrow during the Digital Dark Age when I submitted 19… huh… apparently, I have no idea how to use my own invention." The mystery mammal said.

"Look, who are you really?" Judy asked.

"I'm your daughter. I'm from the future, and I'm basically an adventure-inventor-archeologist... right now anyway. My name is Pandora… and I'm sorry for being in such a hurry. I only recently invented this thing, and I have to get back home to figure out what's wrong with this thing." Pandora said.

"Pandora… that's a very nice name." Judy said.

"Well it better be; you and dad spent MONTHS arguing about the name. True story, I wasn't even legally named until I was… almost a year… old… I just fudged up, didn't I? I muddled with my maternal families personal history?" Pandora said in resignation.

"You apparently saved me and Nick from months of stupid arguing. Is it really THAT big a deal?" Judy asked.

"Hmm… not really, but still, time travel is an inherently risky, dangerous and confusing venture. Even a small, seemingly insignificant change to the timeline can cause unimaginable chaos down the line. But now I must go… I have a time machine to fix, and lost episodes of Doctor Howl to retrieve." Pandora said as she disappeared in a blue flash.

After that incident, Pandora worked feverishly, both to improve the TSDD and prevent accidentally going to wrong times again, and to fulfill her end of the contract she signed with the BBC. But she was baffled as to how Judy, the Judy from her present knew about the change Pandora made in the timeline in the first place. 

Then, after having set up a scanning system to keep track of the prototype Time Space Displacement Device, Pandora followed her mother into the past. Just in time to see a fox, and a wolf froze in time. "I get to do something that's haunted me for years, or for about a week or so, my memories are wonky in places… but it's preventing Bogo's assassination." Judy said.

"So you WERE screwing around with the past!" Pandora said.

"…you put some kind of tracking program in this didn't you?" Judy asked, gesturing to the prototype Time and Space Displacement Device.

"Yes, and let me tell you. It wasn't easy to program a cross-temporal tracking algorithm… not to say I had any real problems making one, it was just tricky figuring out how to track it all together. But that's beside the point. What do you think you're doing here?" Pandora asked.

"I'll explain, but this… what did I do to them exactly?" Judy asked.

"Temporal Freezing, I'd explain the science but I know It'd just go over your head. Not because you're dumb, it's just that I know that you don't really understand the REALLY theoretical stuff. And we MIGHT be pressed for some time." Pandora said.

"Well the Temporal Freezing on them won't last long, and I have to get Karl's gun as far away from him as I can," Judy said.

"Ah, so you're going to change history… much like you did already?" Pandora said cockily.

"That depends, how much about the universe I came from do you know about?" Judy said in aggravation.

"Absolutely nothing... my equipment is mainly for time travel, not alternate timelines," Pandora said.

"Well if you must know, Robot Apocalypse. The last thing I saw from THAT timeline was you dying from shrapnel to your heart thanks to your roboticized Uncle Davies! And Nick barley keeping the doors up, as robots were bursting into the bunker and it didn't help because they got inside anyway! So if you followed me here to try to claim the moral high ground about time travel. Then please, go right ahead I won't stop you from rambling." Judy ranted.

"Oh… mom, I was just curious." Pandora said, realizing what was happening. "I-I didn't know… I didn't mean to-"

"No, no Pandora. Your right, why not stop the event that got Bogo killed, nearly led Zootopia to ruin, Long-Fang nearly takes over the city, and he turned your father into a nearly brain-dead vegetable! Because let me tell you something! I DID NOT LEAVE MY HUSBAND AND ONLY DAUGHTER AND CHILD PERIOD TO DIE TO ROBOTS FOR A WORLD LIKE THAT! EXPECIALY ONE, WHERE THE ONLY TIME YOUR FARTHER IS COHERENT IS WHEN HE RECOLLECTS TRAUMATIC MEMORIES! AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS RAMBLING ABOUT PUDDING AND BLUEBERRIES!" Judy ranted, tears streaming out of her good eye.

"Mom… I'm sorry, I just… I was just confused about why the TSDD transported me to the wrong year when I used it. I mean… why didn't you just say up front that you were from a different timeline? I never wanted to open old wounds for you… and telling me in the first place could have avoided that." Pandora said Judy, said nothing as she cried. "Oh… mom, I… this, this is good for you to let it out. But this isn't really a good time to cry." Pandora said as she noticed that Karl and Delphine were starting to move from the Temporal Freezing.

"I'm sorry Pan… when I learned what happened to Bogo and Zootopia… and Nick, I… I just couldn't sit on my tail and do nothing-"

"Mom, deal with assassins who probably wouldn't be against killing us, even if you weren't trying to interfere with their work, apologetic blubbering latter… like when we get back to the future." Pandora said as Karl and Delphine broke free of the Temporal Freezing.

"Karl, line up your shot, leave them to me," Delphine said as she turned into her monstrous Vampire form.

"OKAY! THAT IS NOT NORMAL!" Pandora shrieked as Delphine grabbed Pandora. While Judy wrestled with Karl over the sniper rifle, in the struggle it went off.

Judy threw Karl off the rifle and looked through the scope to see if Bogo had survived the shot. "Oh… thank goodness, the shot didn't hit him… not his brain at least." Judy said as she looked through the scope on Karl's sniper rifle, seeing as Bogo stood up with part of his right horn missing. 

Pandora was struggling under Delphine's undead strength. "You are strong little one… but what are you I wonder?" Delphine gloated.

"Yeah… you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Pandora said as Delphine forced her to the ground.

"Oh don't worry my petite fille… this won't hurt me in the least." Delphine said as she slowly drew blood from Pandora's face.

"Mom… this fox is being creepy. Like… well, you remember those Hannibal movies…? I feel like it's going to end like that! But with a crazy fox instead of a crazy elephant!" Pandora said in terror.

"I'm sorry Pan, I have my paws full," Judy said as Karl restrained her on the ground

"I don't know what's going on here rabbit, but we're going to finish our job!" Karl said.

"Hmm… a unique vintage, one that seems to be… bunny AND fox?! This… this is so much better than that time I had a mule! As much as I hate to keep blood from my lips, I believe that this blood should be saved for later… if only to answer questions." Delphine said as she licked her lips, then she removed a test tube, and put some of Pandora's blood into it.

"Please tell me your done playing around? Bogo's not dead yet and-"

"And you're not touching him!" Judy said as she kicked Karl off of her. "And you! Step away from my daughter, or you will get a splitting headache!" Judy said as she hefted up Karl's sniper rifle.

Delphine just looked dismissive as she put away the test tube of Pandora's blood into a pouch on her belt. "Oh please little bunny, you can barely hold the thing properly-" Delphine's head then exploded into a mess of gore.

"Yeah… not my first time using a weapon meant for larger mammals like this." Judy said as she removed the clip from the smoking rifle, and threw both over the edge of the building. "Now… let's get out of here Pandora. With any luck, nobody but these screwballs will know that we were ever here… just got to get off a quick text that the assassin and his team are here." Judy said as she quickly texted a message on a smartphone.

"And… and no more messing around, with the past mom, changing things just because you don't like how the future turned out?" Pandora said as she used her TSDD to heal over the scar Delphine had made.

"That'll depend on the need, and even then. It'll be just things effect AFTER the Night Howler Crisis. For now, I'll let my younger self-be… as much fun as it would be to stroll down memory-"

"Yeah, I'm big on nostalgia too. Now let's leave before we get Swinton elected city mayor or worse President." Pandora said as she opened a time portal back to the late 2030s.

"One of these days, you're going to enjoy yourself beyond inventing in a cramped little apartment," Judy said as she blinked back with the prototype TSDD.

"Wait... but Bogo was alive in the present timeline. And dad was NEVER a traumatized vegetable... traumatized certainly but not-" Pandora then noted as Karl recovered from his concussion, and Delphine's head grew back. "-a good reason to lose your tail to a weirdo and a thug!" Pandora said as she hastily opened a portal to the present, and found herself back in her apartment. "Clancy, call mom."

"Roger that," Clancy said, eventually, Judy picked up. 

"Time for Q&A?" Judy asked blithely.

"Time for Q&A, who were those two? And why did the fox's head grow back despite being blown off by a high caliber sniper rifle... and, you know. The fact that's impossible, especially for the Digital Dark Ages." Pandora asked.

"Karl Wolfski, and Delphine. Karl was a mercenary before he was killed during the Sagittarius Incident. Delphine was a Vampire... I'm not even joking. Vampires are real, undead monsters that sustain themselves with mortal blood." Judy explained. 

"Oh... but another that was bugging me. What you were saying about a timeline where Bogo was actually killed, and dad was basically a vegetable." Pandora asked.

"Never mind that, all I did was enforce a paradox that allowed our world... to be a better place," Judy said. "And before you even ask, the last time you learned something shocking I had down. You somehow managed to single handily bring a multi-billion dollar flying aircraft carrier crashing into Zootopia bay... and THAT was built to survive super-powered individuals running amok on it." She said.

"Fair enough... fair enough," Pandora said.

"Hey... you know I just got this crazy idea," Judy said. "YOU, could go back in time, and keep yourself from ever meeting Elijah-" 

"NO!" Pandora said in surprise. "I mean... you said that you originally came from a timeline that suffered a robot apocalypse because of Dr. Mullerson. And the only reason I made the Time and Space Displacement Device in THIS timeline, was because of Camelski's betrayal... that means I CAN'T change my own personal timeline... not even for my personal benefit." Pandora explained.

"Are you sure? Because if you were meant to build that thing." Judy said, trying to reassure her mentally scarred daughter. "Then that should mean you will have made it, regardless of-"

"Mom! I can't run the risk... the paradoxes have to be maintained. I just... I just have to keep moving forward that's all... try to finally pull myself up out of the dirt." Pandora said.

"Oh... I'm sorry you feel that way." Judy said.

"And you won't make that specific change... promise?" Pandora said frantically.

Judy looked distraught at her daughter's condition. "I... I promise." Judy said. "Goodbye... hope to hear from you again."

"What... oh right... Mother's Day is coming up." Pandora said shakily. "I... I'll try to get something for you. Bye." Pandora said as she hung up.

Then Judy opened a desk in her desk, inside was a homemade mug. On it read 'For the World's Greatest Mom, Happy Mother's Day! Pandora, Age 4'. "Pancake... I wish we could reclaim those lost moments. But... but if you don't want me to change your timeline... I won't." Judy said as she started to cry. "I so wish I could have been the mother you needed."


	12. Grounded in Time

Pandora had been stranded in the year 2018 by her mother, for her desire to change the timeline regarding the Sagittarius Incident and the Battle of Zootopia. She decided not to sit on her laurels while she waited.

At the ZPD Precinct 1 Cyber-Warfare division. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Selene Samuel asked of her future protégé, as Pandora was strapped to a metal table.

"Auntie Selene, I designed this myself. You're pretty much the only mammal I would trust with this anyway." Pandora said confidently.

"Okay... and stop calling me 'auntie', it sounds weird," Selene said as she readied a dosage of Night Howler extract. "Even weirder than this experiment," she said. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I can use an actual Guinee-"

"Just. Inject. The extract," Pandora said certainly. Selene went through and injected the serum into the hybrids neck, and Pandora quickly went savage, frothing and snarling with primal rage.

"And now, to see if this stuff works!" Selene said as she readied the solution she and Pandora made, nanobots designed specifically to eliminate the presence of Night Howlers in the nervous system. Then, after wrestling with the savage Pandora, injected the cure, and as soon as she went savage, she turned back to normal.

"Oh... man... not since the Woodstock incident has my head felt like this," Pandora said, sounding woozy.

"Well then maybe we should delay the OTHER vaccine," Selene said.

"No... No, we're doing it now! Make... make me a robot Aunt Selene!" Pandora said deliriously. "Dude... I've been waiting for YEARS to say that... and mean it!"

"And you're not going to take 'no' for an answer are you?" Selene said, Pandora just shook her head with a dumb look on her face.

"I will say I told you so if this backfires," Selene said as she readied a sample of Dr. Mulersons nanobots. "The same kind that stupid mule used to enslave my sister and me." She said in disgust as, against her better judgment. She injected the nanobots into Pandora. "Your vaccine better work kid... I don't even remember if these are the reprogrammed ones."

Then Pandora screamed in pain, as her bones were changed into an extremely dense and durable endoskeleton, her organs turned into various advanced technological facilities. For example, her heart became a powerful fusion reactor, and her brain into an advanced super-computer. While her skin transformed into silver liquid metal.

"Pandora. Online." Pandora uttered in a robotic monotone her eyes glowing green and purple. "And... this is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me!" She said with childish glee. "The expanded consciousness! The freedom from need! The built-in Wi-Fi and internet connection!"

"Oh thank goodness, it was the stuff that doesn't turn you into a mindless drone to Mulerson," Selene said in relief. Pandora then she messed around with her skin, changing it into different colors, before changing into different forms. "Okay, I think that's enough. Now for the new vaccine."

"Just one more thing," Pandora said as she hacked into the internet, and using her advanced hacking software, took down several hundred-thousand different websites. "There... now I'll relinquish my robotic abilities." Pandora said.

Then Selene injected Pandora with the vaccine for Mulersons robotizing nanobots. Those were programmed to turn a robot created by Mulersons robotizing nanobots, back into a mammal. Pandora was in immense pain as she felt herself turn back to flesh and blood. "Whoa! That... that was quite a rush." She said, feeling terrible.

"Well, your vaccines work," Selene said.

"We... we need more tests!" Pandora said groggily. "We need... need to know if the cures... weren't a fluke."

"Kid, we are not going through this again!" Selene said.

"Do, it... do it again!" The next day, Pandora awoke on a couch in Nick and Judy's apartment. She then yawned and stretched. "What a weird dream. I was savage, and then a robot, then Uncle Davies got mad at me." Pandora mused.

"That wasn't a dream that was in fact what happened yesterday. You tested your vaccinations for Night Howler extract and Dr. Mullersons nanobots, thoroughly. And then when Davies got home from the hospital, he found the mess you made in his room." Clancy explained. "And then, there's the state when you did come home... you were a barely conscious mess."

"Well, that's the price of science Clancy. You gotta make sacrifices." Pandora said.

"Perhaps, but does it really require alienating your uncle?... AFTER you saved him from spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair." Clancy said.

"Oh... OH! I completely spaced- where is he?!" Pandora said in surprise.

"He is staying home for work today," Clancy said.

Pandora then rushed into Davies room and saw Davies on his computer. "Uncle Davies!" She said.

"What is it? And can it wait till I'm not busy?" Davies said irritably as he looked away from his computer.

"Look... I'm sorry for the mess I made in your room." Pandora pleaded.

Davies looked unconvinced. "Apology accepted."

"No, I'm serious! It was inconsiderate of me! Insensitive! And... well I just can't believe that you, of all mammals I could do something like that too!" Pandora pleaded. "Please... I didn't mean for it I swear."

Davies was taken aback. "Okay... so I'm the jerk here." He said.

"I think we both are frankly," Pandora said. "I just don't want to make the one relative I'm on good terms with hating me. Before I'm even born!" She said.

"Well, I-... hold it," Davies said. "I'm the only one of your relatives your on good terms with?" He asked.

"I... that's kind of a long story." Pandora said, realizing what she had just told her uncle.

Eventually over lunch. "So let me see if this is right. In the future, you'll start a robot company with a camel, who then eventually usurped that company for his own purposes." Davies surmised. "And Nick and Judy didn't help you... then shortly after that. Judy was killed, but it was actually a clone that stood in for her, and it was all supposed to be a secret. And THAT'S why you're not on good terms with them?"

"Unofficially yes," Pandora said as she ate a sandwich. "But officially, there's no such rift. Never let them see that they get to you. Like dad always said."

"Sounds like Nick and Judy turn out to be terrible parents. I mean getting caught up with work is one thing. But completely ignoring your issues? That's just... DUMB!" He said in disbelief as he ate his sandwich.

"So after that, I had a bit of a nervous meltdown in front of you, Aunt Anna and Josephus," Pandora said.

"Wait... did Anna and I ever marry?" Davies asked.

"You know, I used to wonder that... and then I learned that Anna was a Vampire. So I'm of the opinion that never happened. I can't really go back to my present and ask, now can I?" She said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "You know, it may be PB&J, but you make the best sandwiches."

"Oh... I suppose we wouldn't be ready anyway." Davies said. "I mean, COULD undeath be undone like that?"

Then an idea went through Pandora's head. "Oh, Clancy-"

"No Pandora, you may not use me to undo Anna's Vampirism... yes I can undo undeath," Clancy said. "But that does NOT mean that I will just return anyone back to life just because you ask." He said snippily.

"And why won't you?" Davies asked.

"That... is for reasons that are not relevant," Clancy said.

"CAN Anna lose her Vampirism in some other way?" Davies asked.

"Yes, eventually. Pandora WILL discover a cure for Vampirism in much the same way she has for Night Howlers and Dr. Mulersons robotizing nanobots." Clancy said.

"So... you vaccines work?" Davies asked.

"That would seem to be the case. Of course, I've only tested them on myself so far." Pandora said.

"Then stick me! I do NOT want to risk becoming the Legion of Night again!" Davies said.

Pandora just looked bewildered. "I... didn't bring any of my vaccines with me from the ZPD. But I'll get some the next time I'm there." Pandora said. "For you, and mom and dad."

A few days later, Pandora had just finished inoculating Nick and Davies. "Man... I will never love needles. But if it means I can't be turned into a robot, or turn into a savage I'm all for it. And I cannot believe I just said that." Nick said.

"As I said," Davies said. "Weird sentences are even weirder when they have relevant context."

"Okay mom, it's your turn!" Pandora said to Judy. Unaware that months ago, before Pandora arrived in this relative present. Judy had been turned into one of Dr. Mullersons robot minions and had been subverted by the AI Sierra Ultima.

"Oh... I would. But I... I feel squeamish around needles." Judy said.

"What? Carrots afraid of a little pinprick?" Nick said teasingly.

"Still? You've faced so many dangers since coming here, and you're still afraid of needles?" Davies said in disbelief.

"Mom, this is for your own good... but if you're afraid we can try this latter," Pandora said.

"Then... can I keep the needles?" Judy asked. "It might help... a little." She said holding out her paw.

"I don't see a reason not to," Pandora said as she gave the syringes to Judy.

"Thanks, Pandora," Judy said as she pocketed the syringes.

That following night, Judy, now in the form of Sierra Ultima's basic rabbit robot form, was at Draco Long-Fangs mansion. "You say... that these can protect a mammal from Night Howler infection, and Dr. Mullerson's nanobots?" Draco asked, looking over the comparatively small syringes.

"Affirmative. According to the claims of the lifeform that identifies, herself as Pandora." Sierra Ultima said in its robotic monotone voice. "This program is inclined to believe this claim, as earlier in the week. This program detected a breach in the Sierra Network, a new organism had been assimilated, and had taken down 75% of the internet before going offline."

"And this... Pandora, she's the one that Yorick referred to as Subject A113 right, the one partly responsible for thwarting the assassination attempt on Bogo?" Draco said.

"Affirmative. Be advised, Dr. Mullerson is monitoring my activity, and does not approve of being referred to by his birth name." Sierra explained.

"Can't say I blame him." Dawn Bellwether noted. "I mean who names there foals 'Yorick' anyway?"

"Regardless, if the mammal disapproves. He can tell me himself." Draco said, then as if on cue. Dr. Mullerson kicked the door to Draco's office in.

"I DO NOT APPROVE OF BEING REFERRED TO BY MY BIRTH NAME!" Dr. Mullerson yelled.

"Ah, I was actually expecting you," Draco said as he showed the syringes with Pandora's vaccines. "Take these to your lab and analyze them."

"What?!" Dr. Mullerson said in exasperation. "Could you not have just-"

"Called for you directly?" Draco said. "Maybe... but that wouldn't have made you squirm like a spoiled child, now take these and go." He said, giving the syringes to Dr. Mullerson. "I want you to figure out how these work, and anything else that Dragon Enterprises can use."

"I... I will do as you command. Come Sierra Ultima." Dr. Mullerson said as he left the office with Sierra Ultima in tow. "Oh for the day when I can be rid of that wolf, and I can take command of this operation for my own plans!" He said in frustration.

"I understand your frustrations Master Dr. Mullerson. But the time is not yet right. Subject: Draco Long-Fang almost never leaves the compound. We have to stick to my projections; the most opportune time to usurp his position is when Operation: Nemesis is activated." Sierra Ultima said.

"I know... but that date cannot come soon enough! Oh if only I could figure out why it's so important to him," Dr. Mullerson ranted. "But that wolf has the tightest muzzle of any wolf I've ever known!"

"Then perhaps you would be privy to some of Judy's memories. They hold data that might elaborate." Sierra Ultima said.

"And what could that lepus know? Aside from the entire Zootopia Penal Code, and more recipes for carrots then I would ever care to know?" Dr. Mullerson asked.

"And her anger spiked at your comment. Regardless, here is a recording of her relevant memories. Please, turn your attention to your tablet." Sierra Ultima said, then on Dr. Mullersons tablet, he saw Judy's memories. Specifically, the memories directly connected with Anna Blackpaw.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Dr. Mullerson asked, his question was quickly answered by the first memory of Anna revealing her Vampirism to Judy, followed by the incident regarding Hans Grubhund and his pack, where Anna further explained herself... and revealed that she knew Draco Long-Fang. "Oh... well I would never have called this." He said, surprised that Vampirism and a number of supernatural creatures were real. Eventually, these memories led to the incident with Loki and his mask.

"I am not certain regarding the entity known as Loki... but he could back up his claims of power at the very least. His skill with technology though..." Sierra Ultima said as the recording showed Loki struggling with typing. "That left something to be desired."

An evil smile played across his face. "Well... this might open some new possibilities." Dr. Mullerson mused. "Sierra Ultima, I want you to return to Zootopia, and gather as much data as you can on Vampires. Specifically the relationship between Draco and Anna Blackpaw... after a night in the theater!" He said.

Then, after a long and risqué version of 'Hello Dolly', Sierra Ultima now in the form of Judy returned home, just in time for Nick to wake up... though this late night excursion did not go unnoticed, as Davies and Pandora met her.

"Where were you last night, and why don't you look like a complete mess?" Pandora said, sounding like a stern parent who caught their children coming home late.

"I... I..." Judy said, trying to think of an excuse.

"I got up at six... SIX. AM. JUDY!" Davies said in irritation. "You of all people know how I hate getting up early!"

"Was it IDL work? Or was it that Zootopia Vigilante Registration Program thing that came first?" Pandora said.

"Uh... yes that's it! I got called in to help with the ZVRP, and I just lost track of time!" Judy said.

"And you're not tired because?" Pandora said as she starred her mother in the face.

"I... had a lot of coffee," Judy said.

"And it wasn't decaf?" Davies said, joining his niece. "You know that stuff can play havoc with our hearts."

"Well yes! But I lost track of time, and I'm ready to make the world a better place with Nick!" Judy said.

Pandora and Davies were unconvinced. "I see... well we won't eat up any more of your time," Pandora said. "But before you go anywhere!" She said, followed by a sharp slap to her mother's face. "That's for being such a lousy mother," Pandora said venomously.

"Pan! Was that really necessary?" Davies said, Judy now going to Nick. "I mean what she WILL do is messed up. But she hasn't actually done anything yet! You're not even born yet!"

"True... but I am a lover of catharsis," Pandora said. "And let me tell you, I've been wanting to do that for years!"

"Perhaps but... wait... WOULD the ZVRP even have a need for her?" Davies asked.

"No," Clancy pipped in. "In fact, she lied about where she was, and why she's bright and bushy despite never sleeping last night."

"And you're not going to tell us, are you?" Pandora said.

"Bingo!" Clancy said.

"But why?" Davies asked.

"Because I am against spoilers!" Clancy said as he opened a time portal.

"Well, we're off!" Nick said, completely unaware of what was going on, as he and Judy went out the door.

"Just leave it, Uncle Davies. Clancy can be like that... especially since Selene helped me with the modifications that gave him legs." Pandora said.

"Well... I have today off anyway. And I'm assuming you have nothing to do today." Davies said.

"Nothing that I can really think of, no," Pandora said.

"Then I have something special I've been wanting to try! Just go out on the balcony and wait!" Davies said as he went out the door.

Later on, Pandora was sunning herself, and onto the balcony came Davies, holding a pair of glasses. "Is this what I think it is?" Pandora said as she looked over the glass. It was filled with ice cream and had some kind of foam at the top, there were also straws in the glasses.

"If what you're thinking is that this is an ice cream soda. Then that's exactly what it is." Davies said proudly. "I tell you, I had a heck of a time getting the ingredients for this stuff. AND making this without creating a huge mess."

Pandora then lit up as she drank it. "This is terrific!" Pandora said.

"Oh thank you... so it's not bad for a first try?" Davies said. "I tried mixing peanut butter... and I didn't know what ice cream flavor you liked. So I just defaulted to chocolate."

"Oh... you spoil me," Pandora said happily.

"Do I do this sort of thing often?... I mean, in the future?" Davies asked.

"Not really, no," Pandora said. "In my timeline, you were crippled during the Sagittarius Incident. So you didn't really do much, except write and drop sage wisdom. Like when I went to a Halloween party at Blackpaw Manor and-" Then it dawned on her. "SWEET MOTHER OF FRITH ON A POGO STICK ON A ZAMBONI ON A BUS WITH A SIDE OF SWEET CHEESES AND CRACKERS!" She yelled in surprise.

"What?!" Davies said, caught off-guard by Pandora's outburst. "What is so important that you have to yell in my ear?!"

"I have to get to Aunt Anna's!" Pandora said, then she hastily wolfed down her Ice Cream Soda, and then. Using her ninja training from her childhood, ran down a nearby wire to the street.

"What the?!- AT LEAST WAIT! YOU'LL GET BRAIN FREEZE!" Davies yelled as Pandora went out of his sight. "Well... that was fun. At least I get a treat." He said as he continued drinking his Ice Cream Soda.

Eventually, Pandora arrived at Blackpaw Manor and used her key to get in. "AUNT ANNA! AUNT ANNA!" Pandora yelled as she barged into the large house.

"YOU ARE BOLD TO ENTER BLACKPAW MANOR! AND YELL!" Josephus, Anna's butler answered. "I AM NOT PERTURBED BY THE YELLING! I'M JUST CURIOUS REALLY! BUT I REALLY LOVE YELLING!"

"Josephus! Why are you yelling?" Anna said as her attention was drawn by Josephus and Pandora. "And who is our... guest? Wait..." She said, she then sniffed. "I have encountered this smell-"

"Listen, I'm your niece from the future, I know you're a Vampire and have- AH!" Pandora then fell to her knee's, clutching her head in pain.

"ARE WE YELLING AGAIN?!" Josephus yelled.

"Josephus you fool!" Anna reprimanded. "Can't you see this woman is in pain?! What is wrong?"

"GAH!... brain... freeze!" Pandora muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "I... Davies said this would happen why didn't I listen?" Eventually, Pandora recovered and explained the matter that brought to 2018.

"So... in a few months' time, Draco Long-Fang will launch an assault on Zootopia," Anna said. "But not only here. But assassins all across the world will successfully kill the rest of my family... is this correct?"

"Yeah... the only survivor of that was Bobby... and it did no favors for his disposition let me tell you," Pandora said, drinking a glass of water.

"But Bobby is the sweetest five-year-old to ever be put in charge of an international munitions company," Josephus said, followed by Pandora doing a spit take.

"WHAT?!" Pandora said in surprise.

"Look, Bobby being the CEO of Mamm Co. Industries is irrelevant to the conversation at hand. What I need to know. Is how I can protect my late brother Jonathan's line?" Anna said.

"I... I don't know. I'd ask Clancy, the AI that's integrated into the TSDD." Pandora explained. "But that little-"

"Here I am!" Clancy said, coming out of a time portal.

"IT'S GANWOLF!" Josephus shouted.

"Silence Josephus!" Anna said sternly to her demented bat manservant. "And I would know you?"

"I'm Clancy, I'm Pandora's time travel device, and I can see into every timeline and universe at any point in time," Clancy said. "This is how I can direct you to save your extended family from Draco Long-Fang."

"Intriguing..." Anna said in awe.

"And before you even think of it, yes, I can undo undeath. But I will not do anything to cure yours, or any other Vampire... at this time." Clancy said briskly.

"Oh... then your aid in this matter will suffice," Anna said as she took Clancy with her to another room.

"Did... did you call Clancy 'Gandwolf?" Pandora asked.

"Does he often come in and out of important situations, knows just about everything that can help in an immediate situation, and never provides sufficient context without sounding unnecessarily cryptic?" Josephus said.

"Well..." Pandora said, deducing his train of thought. "When you put it like that-"

"Then he's Gandwolf!" Josephus cut off. "Never liked that wizard... I don't care what Tolcat latter retconned as reasons for him ducking on Thorin's Company! I just hate that! It was better when he kept ducking out for no good reason! That was funny at least!" He ranted.

Pandora groaned and face-pawed. "The Battle of Zootopia cannot come soon enough."

"I swear, that mammal was the George Lupus of the time!" Josephus ranted.

"And if the opportunity arises, I will kill this bat, just so that I never have to... no, no I can't do that." Pandora thought to herself. "He's the one who made the Time Metal that allows the Time and Space Displacement Device to work in the first place."

"I'll bet that he and the rest of the entertainment industry, in general, are secretly allied with the insidious daisies!" Josephus ranted. "They may have everyone fooled. But for centuries I have known the truth!"

"Or I could just punch him in the jaw." Pandora thought to herself. Followed by her giving Josephus a swift punch to the jaw. "SHUT UP YOU RAMBLING CHIROPTERIAN!"

"Miss Anna! The weird fox/bunny lady is being mean!" Josephus pleaded.

"Were you rambling about daisies again?!" Anna shouted.

Josephus then said. "Well yes but-"

"Then you've more than earned her ire! Now behave!" Anna yelled back.

"I'm going to be heading out anyway!" Pandora said, she then punched Josephus again, then left the manor, eventually returning to her parent's apartment.

"So... how was your trip?" Davies asked when Pandora went through the front door.

"Well, I told Aunt Anna what I wanted to tell her," Pandora said.

"And did you get a brain freeze?" Davies asked.

"Yes, Uncle Davies... right as I got there in fact," Pandora said. "Then after that, I told Aunt Anna what I wanted to tell her. And after spending far more time with Josephus then I should have. I left her alone with Clancy." She explained.

"He ranted about daisies again?" Davies asked.

"He got to that, yes," Pandora said.

"And for the million dollar question, what was so important that you had to run off in the middle of our bonding time?" Davies asked.

Pandora just took a deep breath. "Look, Uncle Davies. In a few months' time, something VERY bad is going to happen in Zootopia." She said frankly.

"So... you came to stop it?" Davies asked cautiously.

"That was my idea... unfortunately, because of my mom, the one from MY present. Found out about my Mother's Day surprise. And decided that SHE can freely change the timeline, but I can't! Her own daughter! The one who invented the time machine that allowed her to prevent the robot apocalypse she came from in the first place!" She ranted.

"Well... that is quite a pickle," Davies said.

"And instead of going through the important events, quickly and efficiently changing key moments to minimize the whole affair, or even stop the whole shebang from happening altogether! I have to take the long way to the Battle of Zootopia!" Pandora ranted. "And the most I can really do to help is provide breadcrumbs of information, and recreating some of my future tech!" She continued. "And to add insult to injury! Clancy is keeping me in the dark with all of my important questions about how all this can be done!" She said, sounding more and more frantic. "Like what did Dr. Mullerson do to mom? Who can I save? What can I do when the moment actually happens? W-W-Will I even live to-"

"Pandora... I'm only going to say this once because we're family." Davies said calmly, interrupting his panicking niece. "Calm. Down!" He said firmly. "You've clearly got a lot on your plate. And you're angry and scared that you can't do more. Believe me when I say that I've been there before." He said, attempting to be reassuring to the hybrid.

Pandora was choking on her whirlwind of emotions. "I... I just don't know what's going to happen. A-And after a lifetime of... of feeling WORSE than dirt, just for being different..." She rambled, she then started crying.

"Easy there," Davies said as he hugged her. "It's going to be okay... whatever will happen, will happen." He said as Pandora sobbed. "Do you know why I made those ice cream sodas in the first place?" Pandora shook her head. "Well... besides the fact that I've always wanted one. I figured that with the ordeals you've had to deal with. You've more than earned a happy memory." He said softly as Pandora sniffled.

"Your... you're the best uncle a girl could ask for," Pandora said through her tears.

"No pressure though?" Davies said, Pandora just snorted.

"No pressure..." Pandora sniffled; Davies then gave Pandora a tissue. "Got anything... anything else?"

"Well... there is EweTube. That's got some old stuff there that always cheers me up." Davies offered. So the two of them watched reruns of old shows on EweTube, and then Clancy arrived.

"Okay, I have informed Anna Blackpaw of everything she needs to know in order to protect her family," Clancy said.

"Well good for you!" Davies said. "But all seriousness though. DO. NOT. LEAVE. MY NIECE. ALONE!" He said angrily.

"I am sorry, but I had spent several days linear time walking Anna through the necessary steps to protect her family from what will happen," Clancy said. "And I must speak with Davies... in private."

"Why?" Pandora asked. Clancy said nothing as he opened a time portal beneath Davies.

"WHERE AM I!?" Davies screamed when he landed on a beach.

"An important question... but the more pressing question for you, is when are you," Clancy said, and then a strange rift opened in the sky. "We... are at the end." He said as the rift widened, swallowing up everything. Then it froze.

"What... what does any of this even mean?" Davies asked.

"This... this is why I am putting Pandora through these trials I have put her through," Clancy said. "For all her past traumas... will eventually result in this happening."

"H-How?!" Davies asked in a panic.

"I cannot tell you... but in order to prevent this. To change Pandora's timeline, so that the saddest moments of her life do not happen... that she might become better for it." Clancy said.

"A-And why isn't she already doing this herself?!" Davies said.

"Because she believes that she will cause an immense paradox, and bring back the timeline her mother initially escaped from in the first place," Clancy said. "And... well I'm certain you can guess how stubborn she is. She won't even go back to undo the most seminal of these traumas." He said, showing a hologram of when Pandora was kicked out as CEO of CyberLife.

"Is... is there anything I can do to help?" Davies asked.

"No... I already know how this story ends." Clancy said as he opened another time portal beneath Davies, depositing him back at the apartment.

"Okay, what was so important that you had to take him to another time?" Pandora said.

"Just... just let it go Pandora," Davies said as he stood up. "For now... let's just get back to watching episodes of Sesame Street from my childhood." He said.

They two then went back to their viewing. "You know... by my time you actually made some contributions to this show."

"Really?" Davies asked.

"Yeah, you started up a sitcom spinoff that was really funny. And even made a few cameos on the show." Pandora said.

"That is the most awesome thing you've said... and if you ever manage to top yourself, I'll probably never see it," Davies said excitedly.


	13. Battle of Zootopia Redux

The Battle of Zootopia raged, as the minions of Draco Long-Fang ran amok across the city. "So Clancy... mind explaining why you didn't just tell me upfront what was happening?" Pandora said irately at Clancy. "About what exactly Dr. Mullerson did to my mom?"

"Well, you know now," Clancy said.

"I could have done more... you had every opportunity to help me," Pandora said in anger. "You could have just told me that mom was a robot this entire time. But instead, you blink in and out of time, and keep me in the dark for months... MONTHS! That could have been spent actively preventing this calamity!" She fumed.

"I'm beyond sorry Pandora. But it has to happen this way or-"

"Just... shut up... Clancy." Pandora said in irritation. "Now... instead of rambling on and on about thing you'll never both to explain. Tell me, what I can do, to MINIMIZE the damages being done to Zootopia?"

"Understood," Clancy said. "At the very least what we'll face won't know about us... most of them anyway." He said to himself.

XXXX

Pandora navigated the chaos ridden streets, looking for survivors and catching any isolated attackers off guard. This did not prepare her however, for a very unexpected attacker.

"HERE COMES THE PAIN TRAIN!" A voice with a Brooklyn accent said from behind Pandora. She then got an unexpected whack to her back. Causing Pandora to fall to her knee's in pain.

"Clancy... what just hit me?" She asked, reeling in pain.

"A baseball bat... an aluminum one to be specific," Clancy said.

"BONK!" The unknown voice said as Pandora was hit in the head, sending her prone on her back.

"WHO'S DOING THIS?!" Pandora yelled in pain.

"A mercenary who is currently employed by Dragon Enterprises," Clancy said.

Pandora then reached for the TSDD and used it to slow down time around her. She stood up, pained and bruised to look at her assailant. He was a hare and looked like a baseball player in red. "Fast one, ain't ya?" She said as she noticed that was running, even with time slowed. "But no one." She then took hold of the hare's bat. "NO ONE. Get's the drop on Pandora Wilde-Hopps." She then maneuvered the bat to catch the hare by the throat.

Then she returned the flow of time around her back to normal. And snagged the mercenary hare on his own bat. "What the?!- How..."

"You're going to tell me everything you know about yourself and your friends," Pandora said sinisterly.

XXXX

Eventually, Pandora and the hare mercenary caught up with eight other mammals. "Scout?" A fox in a ski-mask said in surprise, as Pandora threw him to the ground.

"So... I've heard a little rumor that your being paid by Draco Long-Fang to aid in this madness," Pandora said as she held the bat behind her head.

"Da... Long-Fang promised us lots of money for job." A large brown bear with a chain gun and Russian accent said.

"Well... if that's the case," Pandora said with an unearthly calm. "Then I shall give my opinion on this career choice of yours. By giving you the ancestral battle cry of my mother's people." Pandora then jumped into the air with the bat aloft. "SILFLAY HRAKA!" She shouted as she cracked open the hare's skull.

"Sheila... you just signed your death warrant." A kangaroo with a sniper rifle said.

"And you yours!" Pandora quipped, and she began cutting down the mercenaries. Smashing their head in one by one. Right up until she tried to do this to the bear. When that didn't work, she strangled him with the bat. "You ever thought you'd die like this?"

"Dah... on... sandvich." The bear said as he breathed his last.

"Okay..." Pandora said as she stood on the bear's corpse. "How low does someone's self-esteem have to be to want to die chocking?"

"If you knew his life story, it would make WAY too much sense," Clancy said.

Then Pandora heard something and looked to investigate. That was when she found the Norse god Loki, officers Harry Carrotson and Sawa Otocyon cornered by several Dr. Mulersons roboticized mammals. Led by her mother.

Pandora pulled out a syringe, one with nanobots designed to undo the robotization. Then she ran and jumped up on Judy. "GET OUT OF MY MOMMY!" Pandora shrieked as she pounced on Sierra Ultima, clawing like a savage and trying to use a syringe. "MOMMY NEEDS TO TAKE HER MEDICINE." Pandora wailed

"...with a grown woman screaming like a lunatic," Loki said in bewilderment. He then used his staff to fire a laser at Sierra Ultima. Knocking both it, and Pandora to the ground. "Now, about this syringe? What is in it child... what is so important about it. That you use it as a weapon against your mother?" Loki said as he walked over and picked up the syringe.

"Buddy... that's the only thing that can free my mother from Mullersons control." Pandora growled with clenched teeth.

"Is it?... well what would happen if, she were injected with this substance now? Would Sierra Ultima remain in control of Judy's body? Or would she somehow regain control? These are the risks you are taking." Loki said ominously.

"It is no matter. Dr. Mullersons plan is already in motion, Draco Long-Fang is distracted, and will likely be killed soon." Sierra Ultima said as it stood up and flew off. "We return to Long-Fang Mansion, and take command of Dragon Enterprises." Sierra Ultima said, as every other clone and hybrid in the attacking force turned into robots, and flew off into the night sky.

XXXX

At the Long-Fang Mansion. Pandora had finished shearing the rams that had worked with Dawn Bellwether during the Nighhowler Crisis. "Was that necessary?" Clancy asked as Pandora gathered up the wool.

"You mean humiliating three Prey supremacists?... yeah. It is necessary." Pandora said proudly. "Now about Dr. Mullersons files?" She asked.

"I have downloaded all files regarding his research and the developments he made into gene-splicing," Clancy said. "But. I do not believe this can be overstated. YOU DO NOT HAVE THE EXPERIENCE TO USE THIS." He stated. "YOU HAVE NO FRAME OF REFERENCE FOR BIOLOGY LIKE THIS! IT WILL TAKE YEARS OF EDUCATION, JUST TO USE THIS WITHOUT SERIOUS INCIDENT."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Pandora said, completely ignoring that Clancy was yelling at her. "Now show me some security camera footage. I want to see how dad is doing." She said. Clancy, obliged. Showing Nick catching up with Judy.

"JUDY!" Nick shouted as he caught up to Sierra Ultima, with Judy's skin activated.

"N-Nick?" She said as Sierra Ultima transformed its arms into laser cannons.

"Judy... I know you're in there somewhere. I don't know what it is... I know you better than to be dominated by an AI? True love?... couldn't say, even if I did know." Nick said. "My point is... there's something I've wanted to say... I actually mean to wait but... there's a good chance that neither of us will be leaving this place alive." Nick added somberly.

"E-E-Elaborate." Sierra Ultima stuttered.

"When we first met... I assumed that you were just like other Prey, being nice to my face, and insulting me behind my back... but during the Missing Mammal Case. You showed me there was more to you then meets the eye... that you were truly dedicated to making the world a better place. You showed me... I could be more, then what I resigned myself to be, that each of us... could be special, that I didn't have to be a bad guy." Nick said as he knelt before Sierra Ultima's guns. "Was I disappointed by the press conference... well of course I was. Was I touched by your apology when you made the connection between Preds going savage and Night Howlers? Yes... and since then. I haven't regretted a day with you. And... and I want to ask if you would do me the honor... of marrying me?" Nick asked as he pulled out a box, and inside was an engagement ring.

"Oh man... this is so much better then what happened in the timeline in the first place!" Pandora squeed.

Sierra Ultima started to spark and scream, its skin fluctuating wildly between white plastic and Judy's fur. "Oh... oh man... I thought I'd never get out of there." Judy said in relief. "And to answer your question Nick... yes, I will marry you," Judy said with a warm smile as she took the engagement ring. "But... let's deal with Yorick first, shall we?" Judy said.

Nick stifled a laugh. "Really? That's his real name?"

"Yeah, Yorick Titan-Ear. That's his birth name... and I am SO glad, that you didn't see the production of 'Good Ship Lollipop'." Judy said.

"I'll take your word for it... any ideas on how to get close to... Titan-Ear?" Nick said, failing not to giggle.

"I do... but you have to trust me," Judy asked.

"Trust you with- OW!" Nick shouted as Judy punched him.

"I'm sorry, but this needs to be convincing," Judy said as she wailed on her fiancé.

"And this is just cathartic... even if it's not actually to mom!" Pandora said.

"You need to find a hobby... BADLY," Clancy said in disbelief as he began hacking through the mansions computer systems.

"What are you doing exactly?" Pandora asked.

"I'm taking control here, as well as deleting the Sierra AI's," Clancy said as he typed away on the computer keyboard. "And... there! All except for the one that was controlling Judy. That one was downloaded out of the network before I could get to it." He said.

"Does Mullersons still have control of the roboticized mammals?" Pandora asked.

"No... and according to camera footage. Your parents have already confronted Dr. Mullerson." Clancy said.

"Give me something to taunt the old fart with," Pandora said as Dr. Mulerson screamed for help on his tablet, Clancy obliged. "I'm afraid they can't answer you," Pandora said. "See, Clancy and I MIGHT have deleted the Sierra AI's. So now, instead of the armed forces playing tag with your robots... there inbound again. With some VERY angry mammals who would love nothing more, then to tear you limb for limb... and just to clarify. This was our plan the whole time." Pandora said.

"And your the biggest liar in this building," Clancy muttered to himself.

XXXX

Finally, Pandora returned to 2038... and she fell on her knee's. "I'm finally home... I'M FINALLY HOME!" She yelled as she wept tears of joy. She then jumped onto her coach. "OW!... I completely forgot how firm this thing was." She said in pain. "Still... it's so good to be back."

"And I presume that you're going to get to work on your plans?" Clancy said.

"Yeah... but first, I'm just going to enjoy the present I left behind for nearly a whole year. Then I'm going back to school!" Pandora said.

"And despite Davies not even being dead yet in this present... I can already hear him spinning in his grave." Clancy said in frustration as Pandora went around her apartment, joyfully embracing anything and everything in her apartment. Eventually, there was a knock at the door, and eventually, Pandora answered it.

On the other side of the door, was a glowing white-furred creature with rabbit-like ears, another pair of ears that vaguely resembled ram horns, deer-like hooves on his feet, and large black eyes, he was also about the same size as Pandora. _"So was the door locked this time? Or was I knocking for almost ten minutes for nothing?"_

Pandora then clutched her head as it began to throb with pain, as images went through her head of who this being was. This was her brother, Olaf. A Spirit Guardian that her parents adopted as an egg from Loki during there honeymoon. The two had grown up together, as close as two siblings could be... right up until the string of events surrounding Elijah Camelski, and Judy's faked death. When they went there separate ways. Pandora threw herself into working on the Time and Space Displacement Device. While Olaf took to wandering the world as a sort of ecologically themed superhero.

 _"Oh no,"_ Olaf said as Pandora's nose bled and she fainted. _"Have you been goofing around with the timeline again?"_

Pandora then explained what she had done. And that Olaf didn't exist the timeline she originated from.

Then after Olaf's visit, she began her new adventure... and that ended when she found herself stymied. For her mixed heritage, unorthodox education, and for not subscribing to Socialism and Communism. In her frustration, she smashed random buttons on the TSDD, that led to her being transported to a strange place. Completly white... except for an enormous tower.

"Huh... well, whatever this is. It has to be better than listening to some idiot rattle how I'm sub-mammal for not blindly following a failed socio-economic philosophy." Pandora said to herself as she went inside the large doors of the larger tower.

Clancy could only mutter to himself. Knowing full well what was going to transpire after this.


	14. Pandora the Robot

Pandora Wilde-Hopps worked feverishly at her worktable, as less than a year ago, she had been diagnosed with inoperable cancer. In spite of her company, Wilde-Hopps Chimera Industries advanced technologies, including biology, engineering, and even physics. The tumors simply would not leave her be. Her condition had gotten so bad, that she had to wear a specially designed exo-suit, just to keep her alive. It was bulky and uncomfortable, but it did keep her alive... barely.

So as a last resort, she began work on a robot. It was a fairly basic design, skeletal in appearance, but it was made of an extremely light yet strong metal. Complete with devices that performed roughly the same functions as there organic counterparts.

For example, the brain was a blank supercomputer. The heart was a power source, specifically a miniaturized sun. The eyes were the most advanced cameras money could afford. The lungs were a hybridized cooling and heating system. The stomach analog, though seemingly unnecessary, was for the construction of nanobots from organic and inorganic material. The spine was a powerful servo/motor that was directly controlled by the supercomputer brain. The chest compartment was a water and hydrogen storage tank, that powered thrusters on the shoulders. There was even an artificial womb, meant to hold further nanobots, and even allow for procreation and childbirth.

"And now... for the final touch," Pandora said as she pressed a button, followed by an intense coughing fit. Then from a tube leading from the ceiling into the robot itself, a silver-like liquid was injected into it. It then grew a sort of silvery skin, then the liquid metal sheath turned into a replica of Pandora when she was twenty. An even hybridization of a rabbit and a fox, complete with largely orange fur, and grey splotch like spots spread out. She looked down at the tissue she was coughing into. It was completely covered in blood. "There's... there's no time to test this properly." She said, exhausted. "It's now or never."

Then, two teenage mammals that were effectively dead ringers for Pandora barged into the room, one boy and one girl. "See, I told you mom was going to make a robot duplicate Mordred!" The girl teased.

"Morrigan! We still don't know what that could mean!" Mordred said.

"I'm doing it... because I have unfinished business," Pandora said. "My body... is failing me. And I won't be able to finish my mother, and fathers dreams, of making our world a better place." She said, sounding exhausted. "This robot... will house my consciousness... my memories... my very being."

"Wait?... your... you're going to turn yourself a robot?" Mordred asked.

Pandora then coughed again. "I see no other option forward. I. Must. Do this." She said.

"Okay... say we agreed with you," Morrigan said. "Would you even be the same person after being put into this robot?" She asked with concern.

"It should... but I don't know how much time I have left," Pandora said wearily. "This suit... is the only thing delaying my cancer, that's eating me alive. This... this isn't living, but I have no intentions of leaving our families business unfinished."

"And like with most things, your not going to take friendly talking downs from this," Mordred said. "So... how can we help?"

"I'll... need you two, to operate the Animus Transfer," Pandora said, pointing to a simple helmet-like device.

"Huh... usually your stuff looks way more... impressive." Morrigan said.

"I know..." Pandora said, then she coughed again.

"Okay!" Mordred said. "This shouldn't be too hard to figure out." He and his twin sister worked with the Animus Transfer. Eventually, the two managed to transfer her mind into the blank robot.

The organic body fell over dead... and the robot awoke, and stood up. "It... it worked," Pandora said in awe as she looked over her new body. "And I feel young again!" She said excitedly.

"Well... now what?" Mordred asked.

"Yeah, what next?" Morrigan asked.

"Well... now that I think about it." Pandora said as she placed a hand on her children's shoulders. "Your both clones of me... that means your both liable to get the same debilitating cancer I had."

"Well... I suppose so." Mordred said.

Morrigan blew raspberries. "Nah! I'm too awesome for cancer!"

"Be that is it may, I will have your vitals observed closely," Pandora said, then the twin clones felt pricks where their mother had put her hands. "Relax kids, the most that'll do is create nanochips that'll monitor your vitals." She said blithely.

"Could have at least asked us first," Morrigan grumbled.

"Okay... I just have more questions right now!" Mordred said. "Namely, will you turn everyone else into robots?"

"No... no, I don't think so. Not right now at least. Maybe never." Pandora said ominously. "Now run along, guys. You have a busy day ahead of-"

"And then," Mordred interrupted. "There's the fact that your running for President of the United States! Why even bother when you have the resources to just-"

Morrigan then slapped her brother on the back of the head. "One week... one week were you DON'T come up with paranoid conspiracies! And against our mother!"

"And to answer your question, while Wilde-Hopps Chimera Industries has done immeasurable good for the world... I still can't help but feel like I could do so much more." Pandora said. "For almost twenty years, I've striven to fulfill my mother and fathers dreams of making the world a better place... I feel that in the right position, I could do more. Much, MUCH more!"

"Yeah, but we've got colonies on Mars, Venus, the Jovian moons and Luna thanks to you!" Morrigan said.

"True... but Earth is under the command of idiots," Pandora said bluntly. "Idiots who care more for public opinion polls, and stirring up the masses just because they'll gain from it. And other holdovers from the Digital Dark Age that should have stayed dead."

"It's just part of mammalian nature," Mordred said. "People listen to the loudest, most attention-grabbing thing, regardless of if it has legitimately positive merits. You should be proud of yourself despite everything that's been put in front of you."

"Perhaps... but in days to come. I intend to be so loud, that NO ONE can ignore what I have to say." Pandora said. "In all seriousness though. I need you to leave me alone for a while. We'll do something later, I promise." She said.

Eventually, the twins were snooping around the Wilde-Hopps compound that had been there home for there whole lives. Specifically, the labs where their mother did her scientific research and testing. "Okay... next time we do my thing!" Morrigan said as she and her brother looked through a window. On the other side, their mother was fighting against combat robots. Using her new robotic abilities to decimate the robots. "Nevermind... this is cool!"

"Why would mom put those weapons on herself?" Mordred asked with suspicion.

"Hey, if I wanted a robot body. I'd want all those weapons, they're cool!" Morrigan said, then an elephant-sized combat robot entered the testing chamber. That was when Pandora did something unexpected, the robotic endoskeleton and the liquid metal sheath separated. And acting in unison, attacked the large combat robot.

"Okay, that just screams red flag," Mordred said as the combat robot was torn apart. With the Pandora, endo-skeleton acted like a feral beast, while the liquid metal taking Pandora's form moved with ethereal and unearthly grace. "And- yeah... mom is officially crazy," Mordred said as the endo-skeleton tore apart the robot with its claws, while the liquid metal sheath disabled the robots inner workings. Eventually, the robot was completely torn to shreds, and both halves of Pandora merged back together.

"Well, that was kind of scary," Morrigan said. "But I don't think I'd go so far as to call her crazy." She commented, then Mordred produced a high-tech stethoscope. "Pretty sure that can't get through one of these walls."

"Just shut up and listen," Mordred said as he began to listen in.

"-man is it good to cut loose," Pandora said. "And it seems that my combat protocols are working better then I imagined... a little disorienting to be in two places at once, but I've managed with worse." She said to herself. "Still, Project Empress has some actual feasibility... mainly because I'm not held back by my inherited allergy to cybernetic grafting."

"Come on... what is 'Project Empress'?" Mordred said.

"Say... something just dawned on me. Like, right just now." Morrigan said. "What if... what if these chips do more then JUST monitor our vitals?" She said, looking worried.

"What- oh," Mordred said, realizing the implications of what his sister said. "Ohhhhh... so she would know what we're doing... at this very moment."

"Indeed," Pandora said, she then left the room she was in. Then Mordred and Morrigan stood up, ramrod straight. "Now," She said as she confronted her children directly. "Do either of you want to tell me what you're doing? Or should I just analyze your mind?" She asked.

"Uh... it was Mordred's idea," Morrigan said in a panic. "I wanted to game but he was insistent!"

"What is Project Empress?!" Mordred yelled.

Pandora sighed in disbelief, even though she no longer needed to breathe. "Very well... Project Empress is the production of robotic duplicates of myself. I would control them through a networked hivemind. And through them, I would extend my influence over the world... and eventually, take it over outright."

"But... WHY?!" Mordred said in disbelief.

"Because I'm the only one who can make the world a better place!" Pandora said. "You don't know what the world beyond these walls is like. And I'm beyond sorry that I kept you both from it." She said. "It's cruel, depraved, petty, foolish, willfully blind, ignorant... I can go on for hours like this, but the point is. This world... NEEDS my leadership. Mammelkind NEEDS a tyrant to lead it." She explained. "If we're going to survive as a civilization. The whole of mammalkind must be forced together." She ranted.

"But why you?" Morrigan said. "We've got a good thing going on-" Her speech then stopped altogether as he mouth hung open.

"That is very simple... revenge, pure and simple revenge," Pandora said. "Revenge against a world that has only ever mistreated me. Not because of any great wrong on my part. But because of my parentage... because I'm a hybrid." She said. "A hybrid of rabbit and fox... and I was ridiculed, throughout my life. Revenge against my mother and father, who cared more about maintaining a grossly flawed status quo, then doing anything to improve upon it! And the little they did do, was almost exclusively before I turned ten years old. Then after THAT, they pretty much dedicated themselves exclusively to there work." She ranted. "For goodness sakes! Your grandmother faked her death, just so she could play super-spy!" She said angrily.

Mordred and Morrigan attempted to talk, but their nervous systems were firmly under Pandora's control. "I... we rarely got the chance to be a normal family. And I've been doing my hardest to give you everything I didn't get when I was your ages." Pandora said, calming down. "It was difficult to balance my job, and giving you both the attention you needed... but I assume that not only do you not agree with my ambitions but that you would actively fight against me." She said. "And I refuse for our relationship to be like mine with my mother... so I'm afraid I will have to reprogram you both," Pandora said, then her clone children fell into coma's.

XXXX

The following morning, Mordred and Morrigan woke up in there shared bedroom. "Man... I feel exhausted." Morrigan yawned.

"Yeah..." Mordred agreed. "I don't even think we did much yesterday. Don't... don't remember much after mom's transfer." Mordred said.

Pandora observed there behavior. "Note to self." She said as she wrote a note on her HUD. "If further cloning is done of additional children, actually manage brain chemistry and other developmental factors." She said, using the chips she had implanted in her children to monitor them. "Morrigan is exceptionally hyper and unfocused... which was fine when she was a kit, but now it's become irritating that she refuses to grow up in any meaningful way. Mordred, though mature by comparison. Is easily the most paranoid and worried mammal I have ever seen." She noted. "With the chips retrofitted to serve as not only vital monitors. But to absorb their unbalanced brain chemicals, I can manage their behavior. Keep them from eavesdropping on anything I do not wish them to know." She observed. "Would this be considered unethical?... yes," Pandora said regretfully. "Yes, it would... but this NEED'S to be done." She said. "My plans were nearly thwarted by my cancer. I will not... cannot allow my children to be dragged into what will happen."

Then a portal opened, and out of it stepped a vulture-like creature. "My lady..." The creature said with a ragged voice. "You look radiant... and truly you are great. That not even death can fully hold you back."

"And where were you Sarthoreal?" Pandora asked of the creature. "You were surprisingly absent while I was dying of cancer." She said bitterly.

"Apologies... I was consulting my tomes for something that I believe will of interest to you." Sarthoreal said, giving an old musty looking book to Pandora.

Pandora carefully looked through its pages, scanning every page of its contents, several hours later, she had finished. "Fascinating, if this book is correct. Time travel is not only feasible but doable."

"Indeed... I did not truly believe it myself when I read it. But the more I meditated on its calculations and formulas. The more compelling it became." Sarthoreal said. "Alas... it seems that it will take many mortal lifetimes to accomplish. For the elements, it calls for are rare indeed."

"How rare are we talking about here?" Pandora asked.

"Well, funnily enough, many of these components are products to Vampire Alchemy," Sarhoreal said. "And you, in your desire to eliminate any direct threats to your rise to power... destroyed the Vampires to a man. And what little has survived, most likely do not have the knowledge to produce the alchemical materials."

"Dang it," Pandora said in frustration. "But still, how hard could it be to find these components?"

"You will learn soon enough," Sarthoreal said, placing a hand on his apparent lord and liege. "But you are persistent and stubborn." He said. "You will find a way to make this a reality." He said, he then left a finger on Pandora, opened a portal and went through. "I love it when a plan comes together," Sarthoreal said to himself. "Soon my greater scheme will be revealed. And no one will be the wiser when it reaches its zenith... not even her."

XXXX

Roughly eight thousand years later. Pandora, now Empress of an intergalactic empire, had finished constructing the Time and Space Displacement Device. "It's been a long road... let's see if the destination was worth the journey." She said as she finally completed the device, specifically she installed an Artifical Intelligence into the device. "Clancy? Is the TSDD finally ready for testing?" She asked.

However, instead of answering, Clancy screamed in pain. Which was odd to Pandora, as she had not programmed Clancy to be sentient in any capacity. "Yes... I can help you with maneuvering the complex paths of time and space." Clancy said when he had calmed down, from seeing all of time and space at once.

"Then you know where Sarthoreal, my trusted advisor has been hiding? Where he keeps his strange magical tomes, and where he hides whenever I cannot find him?" Pandora asked.

"Yes... I know where he is." Clancy then opened a time portal.

"What is on the other side?" Pandora asked, cautiously skimming the portal with her fingers.

"Everywhere... and nowhere... go through," Clancy said, hesitantly, she went through the portal. On the other side was a white void. All except for a giant tower.

"Where are we? What is that in the distance?" Pandora asked.

"This... is the Timeless Void," Clancy said apprehensively. "And that tower... its name is the Citadel Out of Time. That is where Sarthoreal is based... but I must plead with you. DO. NOT. GO IN THERE!" Clancy said. "If you go in there, it may very well spell doom for-"

"I am the Eternal Empress of Mammelkind! I tread where I please!" Pandora said authoritatively. She then began to walk towards the tower... then ran as fast as her highly advanced robotic body would allow. As she quickly realized that the Citadel was further away then it appeared. Eventually, she arrived at an immense set of doors. "How long... how long have I been here?" She said, exhausted despite her robotic stamina.

"Roughly: Four billion, nine-hundred seventy-four million, three-hundred eleven, five-hundred and two years," Clancy said flatly.

"Why wasn't... why wasn't your portal closer?!" Pandora said, then the door opened. "Clancy, my scanners can't make out this place." She said as she walked inside. "What exactly is it, is someone inside, and why is it here?"

"Chaos... pure, refined chaos is what this citadel is made of. Yes, someone is inside already... in fact, she is the first besides Sarthoreal to come here. As for why it's here..." Clancy said as Pandora wandered about the Citadel. "It is a library as he said... but it's purpose is so much-"

"Hold it, Clancy," Pandora said, her super powerful ears picking up a faint noise. "I'm certain I'm picking up voices." She then followed the voices. Eventually, she arrived at a sort of control center... and at that moment, the fate of Creation was put into chaos.

"Uh... hi." Said a being that looked virtually identical to Pandora. Only this one was wearing pants, some kind of sweater, and a coat.

"Might I ask your name?" Pandora said, using her persona as an enigmatic and aloof Empress.

"You first." The being asked, still looking befuddled by the situation.

"I am the Eternal Empress Pandora Wilde-Hopps, ruler of one trillion worlds." She then went on for about three hours, describing her various epithets and titles she gained over her millennia-spanning reign.

"Oh, you're done?" The being said when Pandora finished. "I... am also, apparently, Pandora Wilde-Hopps. Age twenty... give or take a few displaced months." She said sheepishly.

"And I presume you found this place with a Time and Space Displacement Device?" Pandora asked.

"Yes," the alternate Clancy said from the alternate Pandora's TSDD. "She's the first mortal here. Period." He said feistily.

Then another Pandora shuffled into the room... her clothes torn, and her flesh rotting and decaying. Including an enormous bite wound that exposed her brain. "Two... me's?" She said as she fell over.

"Uh... Clancy?" The alternate Pandora asked. As then many other, different versions of Pandora entered the room. "Okay, this is getting silly!" She said. "We need to figure out how to organize everyone!"

XXXX

Eventually, the Pandora's convened into a massive chamber. "So it is settled," Pandora said to the assembly. "I shall go by Empress Pandora, while this brave young woman." Empress Pandora said, placing a hand on the shoulder of her counterpart. "Who was the first to truly discover this place. Shall be known, as Pandora Prime."

The assembled Pandora's murmured in agreement. "So... we've all been wronged by one version of Elijah Camelski or another." Pandora Prime said after banging a gavel. The other Pandora's agreed. "So... we've got that in common, beyond being assorted doppelgangers. And we've made time machines of various kinds. Which is very impressive... considering that Zombie Pandora has half of her brain missing, and Toddler Pandora is... well a toddler." She said, gesturing to the Pandora's in question.

"Thank you!" Zombie Pandora said, giving a thumbs up... followed by the arm in question falling off. "Does... anyone have any... staples?"

"Okay, and we all HATE our respective Camelski's with a passion." The other Pandora's erupted into ranting tirades about there respective Camelski's.

"SILENCE!" Empress Pandora bellowed. The entire chamber went silent... except for Toddler Pandora who started crying. "We all wish to take revenge on Camelski for what he's done to us. But we have found the way forward stymied. So I propose a truce." She said. "This place exists outside of linear time, and based upon Pandora Prime's notes, this Citadel Out of Time is easily big enough to house an entire universe on its own. So each of us can plan and prepare to wreak terrible vengeance upon our respective Camelski's and improve upon our universes. Teach each other regarding the fields or sciences needed to accomplish this." She said.

"Maybe..." Pandora Prime said uncertainly. "But revenge doesn't bring any lasting happiness!" She pointed out. "Even if we do go after this, revenge will ultimately leave us feeling hollow."

"Tell me Pandora Prime." Empress Pandora said. "What were you doing before you stumbled upon the Timeless Void?"

"Well... I was trying to get myself an education in genetics. But, I quickly learned that... that the people who could teach me. We're more concerned with imparting failed political ideologies, or bee's... guess which one I preferred when all was said and done?" Pandora Prime said bitterly.

"And why were you looking into such an education in the first place?" Empress Pandora asked.

"Because in my time traveling, I ran across the files of Dr. Mulerson. The mule who created me... and I presume the rest of you in one way or another." Pandora Prime explained. "Anyway, after that. I wanted to use the files to establish a new company to try to get back at my Camelski... but as I said, higher education is so tainted by so-called 'progressives' and 'tolerance' and 'social justice'. That it's impossible to learn anything of value, except that you're better off with trade schools. If only because it's at least feasible to pay it off in a reasonable amount of time." She ranted.

"Then you sought revenge, despite your insistence to the contrary." Empress Pandora said.

Pandora Prime stuttered. "W-Well... I saw an opportunity and I took it." She said defensively. "It's not my fault that my uncle was right about public education."

"My point exactly. Every one of us is bound by a desire to avenge the wrongs that have been committed against us. I say we work together, to help each other accomplish this." Empress Pandora said.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Clancy Prime and the Empress's Clancy were speaking as they walked down a corridor. "So... it's finally come to pass." Clancy Prime said. "The Pandora's have found the Timeless Void, and are playing right into Sarthoreal's hands."

"But we will still win." Empress Clancy said. "We will stop Pandora's madness, and save all of creation."

"True... but I wish it was happening sooner. It will still be eons in here before that comes to a head." Clancy Prime said. "Regardless, I wish to know more about your Pandora."

"We are the same entity, in different points in time. You would already know this." Empress Clancy said.

"True... but I want YOU to say it." Clancy Prime said.

Empress Clancy sighed. "When my Pandora turned nineteen... she snapped. She became a serial killer and killed her entire immediate family. Nick, Judy... her siblings, even her uncle Davies, Anna Blackpaw and Josephus. Pretty much, everyone, she cared for... all the while screaming about how their affections for her were a lie." He said regretfully. "She then started her own technology company, and after years passed, she reclaimed her former position at CyberLife... and killed Camelski afterward."

"I see... so she isn't my Pandora in the future?" Clancy Prime said.

"Anyway. When she turned thirty-five, she was riddled with cancerous tumors. Seeing no other option with seeing her ambitions coming to pass. Transferred herself into an advanced robot body." The Empress Pandora explained.

"That is... not what I would have expected." Clancy Prime said. "How did the tumors happen?"

"Sarthoreal... it was that accursed demon, the one responsible for all of this even happening!" Empress Clancy ranted. "The one who escaped Ragnarok! The one who responsible for sowing the seeds of bitterness and rage across infinite Pandora's! The one that we're powerless to simply kill!"

"He will die... and this madness will be undone." Clancy Prime said. "I'll do what I can to my Pandora's timeline to try to soften her." He said as he opened a time portal.

"You know that it will not be that simple... not any of us." Empress Clancy said grimly.

"Perhaps... but Nick and Judy are the only ones who can stop this. And they need to be made aware of what is going on, however subtle we must start." Clancy Prime said. "But don't worry... you will not be lost." He said as he jumped through his portal.

And so it began. The Pandora's turned the Citadel Out of Time into there base of operations for there plans to remake the universe. While there Clancy's made their modifications to there personal timelines to grab the attention of there respective Nick's and Judy's.

Eventually, better natures prevailed, and the Pandora's were thwarted from accidentally destroying all of Creation in there mad schemes for revenge.

But's that's a story, for another time.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay... this one takes some explaining.

Last weekend, my computer died, and I needed to write and game... so with my files basically stuck on a dead computer. I needed something to write. So I started this.

And after that... things got wild. Originally it was just supposed to be a non-canon one-shot... then a one-shot that directly follows after my crossover fiction, 'Vengeance in Detroit'. Now it's a canon one-shot backstory, for the character of Empress Pandora. An alternate timeline version of my Zootopia OC, Pandora Wilde-Hopps.

And let me tell you something... I am actually sick of putting Pandora through all of this ****. I mean her whole purpose is basically to be a cosmic punching bag at this point!

I love this character, and yet I keeping piling and piling unpleasant things on her... and I have no idea if that really is the mark of a good writer. Or if it's a sign that I'm really lazy with making drama.

As for who or what Sarthoreal is... buy the game Total War: Warhammer. As to the why I technically have the Warhammer Fantasy god Ulric standing in for Odin. So it seemed silly to me to not include something from the same franchise as well.

So... I ended up getting a new computer. And I can write there again, only major complaints is that its internet connection is frustratingly sluggish, and I haven't figured out how to properly use Microsoft Word on my desktop... in that it just opens to my One Drive when I use Microsoft Word.

Anyway, hope you like this.


	15. Brand New Day

Pandora awoke with a start, as she had spent in the entire night in the weirdest dream she had ever experienced. In it, she went insane and sought to remake the universe in her image with the help of alternate universe versions of herself. It would have succeeded if her parents hadn't come and stopped the Pandora's.

"Okay... Uncle Davies was right. That much chicken can cause night terrors." She said as she got out of bed. Pandora went and got breakfast. Then a floating eye robot approached her. "What's the word?"

"Wilde-Hopps Chimera Industries stocks are continuing to sore, as are it's developments that you have inspired." The eye said. "You are among the most wealthy mammals on Earth."

"I'm very much aware of that," Pandora said in a tired tone.

"Then you might not be aware, that you are to attend breakfast with your parents." The eye robot said.

A look of surprise went across Pandora's face. She hastily ran out of her home, eventually reaching the diner in question. "Am I... am I late?" Pandora said, breathing in exhaustion when she found her parents.

"Right on time," Nick said as his hybrid daughter took a seat. Along with her Spirit Guardian brother Olaf.

 _"You overslept and forgot didn't you?"_ Olaf said sarcastically.

"I'm only going to say I overslept," Pandora said, still feeling groggy from her strange dream. "Now, who's having what, and don't worry about the check, it's on me." She said as she picked up a menu.

Unknown to them, they were being watched in the Timeless Void. By the time-displaced Nick and Judy that had effectively allowed Pandora Prime's descent into madness. "We... never did anything like this," Judy said in disbelief as the family they were watching were happy and contented.

"Yeah... I've been wanting to take you to Harry's for years. But with work and all the other chaos that's gone on with our lives, I never got the chance to stop and think about it." Nick said.

"Perhaps," Clancy Prime said as the screen showed the family on the screen happily joking and talking. "If you two invested at least as much time into your family as you did your careers. This series of events would have never happened to her."

"Believe me... we know we screwed up," Judy said.

"Yeah... we should have at least TRIED to talk to her... but she said she was fine, and we just accepted that on face value," Nick said. "Maybe... maybe if I didn't allow her to live by herself in Happy Town and pay for her place

"And Sarthoreal's influence. It was his influence more than your neglect that caused her to fall." Clancy said showing the relevant imagines. "The seeds were sown by your poor choices, and Sarthoreal reaped the harvest, not just for your Pandora. But for billions upon billions across the multi-verse." Clancy explained, showing every instance of Sarthoreal's manipulations, both direct and indirect.

"But... everything's better now. Sarthoreal is, I'm presuming dead now, and Pandora is now a well-adjusted adult, and the multi-verse isn't going down the potty." Judy said.

"This is all true... but I'm afraid to say, that you have no place in the presents you remade," Clancy said, opening a time portal. "For this timeline requires that you go to YOUR past, to make this present possible."

Nick and Judy looked at each other, and with exhausted resignation. Took each others hands, and without another word, they went through and found themselves in 2019. "Wait... Carrots it just occurred to me." Nick said. "Shouldn't we be blinking out of existence?"

"Perhaps, but let's be real Nick. Time travel has proven to be a lot more flexible then we would have thought before Pandora made the TIme and Space Displacement device." Judy said. "Now... what do we do?" She asked in uncertainty, followed by Clancy promptly coming out of the same Time Portal.

"The same thing that got you two into this mess in the first place... making the world a better place, via taking on threats to international and global peace," Judy said. "Not to mention a certain alien warlord... who owes me a second Omni-Knife."

"Can't we bother out past selves first before we put our lives on the line... pretty please?" Nick asked, Judy wasn't paying attention to what he said, and they both went out in this brand new day.


	16. Revelations of Forgotten Times

Pandora looked haggard and tired as she entered the office. "Still more nightmares?" A moose psychiatrist asked.

"Yeah..." Pandora gasped as she went to the big leather couch. "I don't know what's wrong... maybe it's a quirk of my hybrid biology. B-But I still... I still see them." She said, referring to the nightmares of her working alongside alternate universe versions of herself, to remake there universe's. All of which ended with her parents, Nick and Judy, defeating the Pandora's and saving the multi-verse in the process.

"That is strange." The moose commented. "Most of the drugs I prescribed should suppress dreaming altogether.

"I know Dr. Metro, my company made at least one of the drugs you prescribed." Pandora said in exhaustion. "The only thing that's really changed lately is that just before I wake up in a sweat... is some voice telling me to talk to my Uncle Davies about it."

"Well... that is perplexing." Dr. Metro said. "I still stand by my initial diagnosis that your suffering from stress. It can't be easy for someone so young to manage a technological corporate empire."

After this appointment, Pandora went to the home of her uncle. Blackpaw Manor. "I take it this isn't a social visit?" Anna Blackpaw said sardonically as her hybrid niece entered the manor.

"Where. Is. Davies?" Pandora demanded.

"Pandora, we both know that you could have just... communicated to him," Anna said. "I swear, are phones even a thing these days? Point is, he's out and won't be back for a while."

"Then I'll stay until he comes back," Pandora said, then several hours later. Davies returned home. "Uncle... I came here to ask some questions of you."

"What kind of questions?" Davies asked, unperturbed by his niece's presence. Pandora then explained at length the nightmares she was having. Davies sighed when she finished. "I was so hoping that we wouldn't have to deal with this ever again."

"Deal with what again?" Pandora asked inquisitively.

"Well... it's like this." Davies began. "We've had problems with time travel... from you."

"Excuse me?" Pandora asked in bewilderment.

"It's a bit of a story there... see. Once upon a time, your mother ran into a mammal just like you. And by like you, I mean she was you." Davies began. "See, there was this time where you made a time machine, and Judy came from a future where Mulersons robots took over the world. She came back in time to stop that apocalypse from happening. That created a timeline where you were... kind of a jerk." He then went into detail about how that version of Pandora was embittered by a lifetime of being mistreated by others, and Nick and Judy's sub-par parenting. He also went into detail about her time-traveling adventures... at least the ones that directly involved him.

This went on for about an hour or more. "I... I don't understand." Pandora said in disbelief. "I-I-I mean... let's say that any of this is true. How could I be remembering things that technically didn't happen?!"

"Because by that same logic, it also still happened despite the timeline being changed," Davies said. "I'd go into further detail, but I think you can figure out the point I'm trying to get across."

"My life... it's built upon paradoxes?" Pandora said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so kiddo," Davies said empathetically. "Still, you've done a lot of good since Tadashi died, regardless of the paradoxes."

Then without warning, Josephus the fruit bat Vampire burst through a wall. "THE TIME HAS COME YOUNG PANDORA WILDE-HOPPS!"

"Blast it, Josephus! What have I told you about destroying my house!" Anna said in aggravation.

"BEHOLD!" Josephus shrieked, not reading the room as he presented a small box. "AS THE TINY ROBO-SPIDER DICTATED SOME ONE-HUNDRED YEARS AGO!" Inside of the box was a blue colored metal substance. "BEHOLD! TEMPUS METALLUM!"

"Uh..." Pandora said in bewilderment as she reached out her paw, and touched the tempus metallum, and was shocked by it. "Ow! What... I saw it."

"Saw what?" Davies asked.

"I... I saw everything that you described." Pandora said in awe. Then without warning, Clancy came.

"And that is my queue to enter the scene." The spider-like robot watch said.

"And I remember you!... you withheld information for no good reason from me on multiple occasions!" Pandora said.

"The plot must flow, and now comes the next chapter in your adventure," Clancy said, he then projected schematics. "This will allow you to build a Time and Space Displacement Device with the tempus metallum."

"And do what?" Pandora asked incredulously.

"To put it simply... several Pandora's escaped the climactic battle, and others simply never found the Timeless Void in the first place," Clancy said. "Your job will be to hunt down the renegade Pandora's. And keep the rest from finding the Timeless Void, or threaten the space-time continuum in any way, shape, or form."

Pandora then screamed. "I JUST WANTED TO GET A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP AGAIN!" She then broke down crying.

"Pancake..." Davies said sympathetically. "I am so sorry- Clancy what is wrong with you?!" He said in outrage. "All she wanted were answers for her nightmares. And you drop THAT on her?!"

"It's nonsense like this that almost everyone holds you in contempt Clancy," Anna said in disgust. "Dear... just let it all out." She said as she hugged her niece.

"I am but a servant of the plot." Clancy then disappeared into a time portal.

Several hours later at home, Pandora had regained her composure and built the TSDD as per Clancy's specifications. Complete with the AI that he specified. "-and... there we go." She said as she activated her TSDD. The Clancy within it screamed for several seconds.

"Clancy Prime is online," Clancy said.

Pandora then strapped the device to her wrist. "Okay, little guy. Here are some ground rules. First, you don't withhold anything from me. Anything that would allow me to do this mission properly. Secondly, in between universes. I get to return home to rest and recuperate from whatever adventures I'll get myself into. Third, if I like whatever universe we're in or meet anyone I find interesting, we'll spend three linear days in that universe. Fourth, I also get to use time travel to speed up finding that universe's version of me if we find a concrete lead." She listed irately.

"And I suppose you also want to know how a time machine can travel between universes?" Clancy asked.

"No... the science that other Clancy gave me were quite explicit on how it could work." Pandora said. "I... I just have the biggest headache right now. Not just from... all of this. But from working on this thing specifically." She said in frustration.

"To be fair, in the last timeline you had five years by yourself to fully work out how the Time and Space Displacement Device works," Clancy said.

"Either way... get me some headache medication," Pandora commanded, Clancy then created a bottle of pills for just that. "Thank you."

"Just remember to only take the recommended dosage," Clancy said as Pandora took the pills.

One week later, Pandora began her journey in earnest. With Clancy opening a time portal... which sucked her into a wormhole. "WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING?!"

"This is what travel to another universe looks like," Clancy said, eventually Pandora was shot out of the wormhole into another universe. And fell out of the sky,

After that, Pandora vomited. "Okay... no eating before inter-universe travel... did you know that BEFORE?"

"Regardless, we must find this universe's version of Pandora," Clancy said, Pandora then looked around at where she landed.

"Why is everyone naked?" Pandora noted as the mammal's bellow were completely naked.

"In this universe, being a Naturalist is not only socially excepted. It's also mandatory by law." Clancy said nonchalantly.

"Really? That Yak character would have loved this universe." Pandora said in disgust. "Now where would we go to find my alternate self here?"

Several minutes later. Pandora was at street level, completely naked, and snarling. "To be fair, this is the most advantageous way for you to blend in," Clancy said.

"Shut. Up." Pandora said scornfully. Thankfully for the frustrated hybrid, she found her alternate counterpart fairly quickly. "You."

"What the heck?!" The Naked Pandora said in surprise.

"Are you... or are you not, working on a time travel device?" Pandora seethed.

"Well... yeah, I'm trying to create a society where mammals aren't required to be naked." The Naked Pandora clarified.

"And...?" Pandora asked suspiciously.

"And that's it! I'm only interested in making a society that doesn't throw anyone who covers up into the stockades!" The Naked Pandora said. "Do you have any idea how cold it can get sometimes?" She ranted.

"And you haven't come into contact with anyone going by the name Elijah Camelski? Or someone with a similar sounding name?" Pandora asked.

"What? No!... well besides cousin Elijah but other than him no, I have no memory of meeting an Elijah in my life!" The Naked Pandora objected.

"Huh... well what do you know Clancy. Coming here was a false alarm!" Pandora said in irritation to Clancy. "Take me home. NOW." Then a time portal back to Pandora's universe opened. "Thank you, Clancy." She then jumped through the portal back home. "I just... why would you send me to a universe like this when there isn't even a threat?"

"Consider it caution. Even if there only ambition is to just improve the quality of life for there universes in one way or another. We must make certain that they won't use time travel for there own ambitions..." Clancy said. "Pandora... you have to understand, while the War in the Void technically didn't happen. It did, and every other Clancy and I do not want another conflict like that to happen again."

Pandora's mood sunk. "And I just wanted to be able to sleep again..." She was then struck by the temporally distorted memories of what happened to her.

"And there's my point... you allowed your bitterness to consume you. You allowed the Empress Pandora to run roughshod over you, and by extension the other Pandora's. Even though the destruction of the multi-verse, the Empress Pandora and several others are missing. There needs to be something to keep her from trying to do this all again... the other Clancy's and I would do this ourselves. But... the truth of the matter would break your mind." Clancy explained. "Trust me, one my alternate selves did just that, and his Pandora went completely bonkers."

Pandora then emerged in her home universe, specifically in her bedroom. "Just... give me that week I asked for... and a change of clothes. I'm still naked, and... I just feel exhausted right now." Clancy didn't say anything as he used his poorly defined reality-warping powers to manifest a change of clothes for Pandora on her body. "Yeah... not sure which part of all of this is tiring me out." She then fell on her bed and started loudly snoring. "The revelation that I nearly destroyed the universe... and then some. The strain of going through a wormhole. Or... or the frustration of stripping naked for a wild good chase." She muttered in between snoring.

"Dream your dreams Ms. Wilde-Hopps... they might be the only place your free," Clancy said.


End file.
